The Family Portrait
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Sequal to The Last Potters. Harry's sister has to figure out what is going on in her life. What is causing all of her and Kaida's allergies? Who's engaged? Is there room for another orphan in the family? Old and new enemies and friends for Alyssa and Co!
1. Be Our Guest

DISCLAIMER: Do you really think if I actually owned any of this that you HAVE heard of that I would be writing on a website that is free, and not publishing it or something? You've got to be kidding me……seriously……..but it would be nice to own an Oldies band……I would be in Heaven if I did…..or Jim Croce if he was still alive, but that would be a problem if he died in like 74 wouldn't?

Ok hey you all, this is the sequel to The Last Potters. (So if you haven't read that story I would **LOVE** it if you went and R&R that story first! If you don't want to, well you will be **_very_** lost and confused. The first chapter of this story might actually make sense to you but other wise, not). Sorry I didn't get it out sooner, I've had so much going on it isn't even funny….

Ok, all the chapters are going to be the name of a song, they will usually have something to do with the chapter or the name of the song will be in it. If you don't understand, just ask. There will be at least one new character, but besides that it will be all the same. Ok, on with the story!

* * *

"Alyssa…Come on! You don't want to do this!"

"No! This is going to be hilarious! Let her do it! You're recording right Alex?"

"Oh, you better believe it!"

"What street is this? Wisteria Walk? Ok which way now? Ah! One thing I don't remember….Do you Kaida? I _would_ ask Harry but he's being evil and not helping," Alyssa said and glared at him.

Alyssa Walker (Potter), Kaida Kellen (Malfoy), Alex Garcia, and Harry Potter were all currently wandering around Little Whinging, Surrey. Alyssa, Kaida, and Alex were looking for Number Four Privet Drive, while Harry was trying to convince them not to. Then again they didn't really care that Harry wasn't helping because Alyssa was trying to attract attention to herself. She was wearing a bright red trench coat (a/n: I actually have one! It is so freakin' awesome! Oh and I have the gloves…for band….), black lipstick, orange fish nets, bright blue boots borrowed from Tonks, green gloves with the tips of the fingers cut off, a jean skirt that went down to right above her knees, and a purple shirt that said 'seeker' (have you seen thoses? I want one!), while singing any hippieish song she could think of, since she was convinced that the Dursleys wouldn't like a hippie. Alex had her video camera out, and wasn't missing a bit.

"Sorry nope, I don't remember of it didn't say."

"Darn it! Oh! I thought of another song! It's not really hippieish, oh well!

(and she sings "You dont mess around with Jim, by Jim Croce, if you want the lyrics, they're on my board. i'd put them on here but not allowed to...)  
Ok yeah I don't remember any more of the words," she finished after only about one verse.

"I hope you know that you are going the wrong way."

"So in other words I'm going the right way?" She asked smiling. Harry just changed the subject quickly and looked at her shaking his head then asked,

"Why are you wearing that?"

"To stick out and to attract attention to the Dursley's once we get there!"

"Speaking of Superman, at least we talked her out of wearing underwear with the superman sign on it over her jeans!" Kaida said and then following up with the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Hey look what that sign says!" Alyssa said excitedly while jumping up and down and pointing at it.

"You DO realize that I hoped to never see this bloody place again right?" he asked and then added to Kaida and Alex, "Remind me to take away the Pepper Up potion from her."

"Oh trust me, it will be worth it, Hermione and Ron helped me with some _stuff_," Alyssa said smiling pretending that she had not heard him. Harry stopped in his tracks.

"What are you going to do?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Did they ever leave you anywhere?"

"Yes, the market, all the time."

"Okay, that is aaaallll I need to know. Do you see anyone behind us?" Harry turned around along with Alex.

"No, why?"

She turned around, put her hands on her hips and said, "Who in the _world_ would be stupid enough to sell you two invisibility cloaks? Who is running the store? You didn't leave Ron there all alone now did you?" She grabbed what looked like thin air with both hands and pulled toward herself to reveal Fred and George.

"How did you know it was us?" Fred asked quizically.

"I can see through invisibility cloaks and I have known your footsteps since you came to my house two months ago er - I mean one year and three months ago."

"Oh," they said looking surprised.

"So answer my questions."

"We made them!" they said as an obvious attempt to lie. Alex and Kaida sniggered. Alyssa just lifted her eyebrows.

"Ok we got them from Dung," Fred said.

"And the store…."

"Ron _AND_ Ginny." Said George happily. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"We are recording it!" Alex pointed out and held up the camera.

"But it is so much better live!"

"Do you have the expendables? Fine! You'll have to wait outside," She responded as they held up some flesh colored string.

"Number one,….Number two…" Kaida said as they walked by the houses.

"Ugh!" Alyssa and Harry said in unison.

"Please tell me that **_ISN'T_** Dudley!" Alyssa said as she watched Dudley and a girl making out.

"Yep, that is Dudley," Harry answered with a very disgusted tone.

Alyssa started to smile.

"Should I be _really_ mean and pretend to be his _other_ girlfriend?"

"He _is_ your cousin," Harry said skeptically looking at her like she was even more crazy than he knew.

"I know, but he doesn't yet, and it's not like I'm gonna kiss him or something! Trust me that's just-" she shuddered.

"You should!" Kaida said excitedly and Fred nodded agreeing.

"There is no doubt you are a marauder's daughter," Harry said.

"Thanks! Keep the camera rollin'!" Alyssa said and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, then walked off while Harry tried to wipe his cheek clean.

"DIDDYKINS!" Alyssa squealed. Dudley and the girl broke up and looked around. They both looked shocked to find a random girl who looked almost like a rainbow coming up to them.

"Who are you?" Dudley asked looking at her clothes.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me from Pier's party last week! Daddy said it was okay if you come with us to California next month. I can teach you to surf now!"

"Hello, I'm Emily! Who are you?" his girlfriend asked Alyssa very politely all things considered.

"Oh you know Piers?" the girl nodded, "I'm his cousin from the States, Kelly!" Alyssa said staring at Dudley the whole time watching his face go pale. Emily's face went red and she slapped Dudley hard across the face and ran away.

"Oh, by the way, Pier's thinks your hot Emily!" Alyssa called after her. She couldn't help it after that and bust out laughing.

"What the he-"

"Hey Dudley! Sorry 'bout that, couldn't help it. Let's just say that's pay back for what you did to my brother. Don't worry, if she talks to Piers, you'll be back together soon."

"She hates Piers, who is your brother, and WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled going as red as her coat. She stepped up to him until their faces were about an inch apart.

"At the moment I am your worst nightmare as you were my brothers," she said quietly and seriously, then said thoughtfully as she backed away a little bit, "Well maybe you weren't his worst nightmare…..but still!"

"Who are you?" he asked as she seemed to be pondering her last sentence.

"Alyssa Walker. Oops! Keep forgetting that's not my real last name, I mean Alyssa **_Potter_**," she said smirking, it took him a while but his jaw finally dropped and he stared at her. She turned to the five behind her, all but Harry were covered by an invisibility cloak she guessed since Kaida and Alex were a little too close to Fred and George. While walking back towards them, she pulled a stack of DVDs out of her pocket and handed all but one of them to Kaida.

"Put them in all the DVD players in the house," she muttered, then said loudly to Harry, "Come on bro!" She hooked arms with a very reluctant Harry, and practically dragged him toward the front door. When they got there she rang the bell and let go of Harry who leaned on the wall. The door opened almost immediately.

"What are _YOU_ doing here back here?" Aunt Petunia asked Harry disgustedly looking right past Alyssa.

"Excuse me! Don't talk to him that way! He don't live in yo' house no mo'!" Alyssa said with a heavy accent.

"Who are you to bloody tell my wife what to do?" Uncle Vernon said coming up behind his wife to find out what all the ruckus was about.

"I don't look familiar?" Alyssa asked and turned around so they could get a better look at her.

"No! We've never seen you before in our life!" Uncle Vernon yelled, obviously as an attempt to drive away the heads that were now sticking out of neighbor's windows.

"Who are you? His **_girlfriend_**?" he then asked.

"Who in their right mind would like him, the delinquent?" Aunt Petunia asked the both of them glaring at Harry. Alyssa's face started to get red.

"AW, HECK NO! Tell me you did NOT just say that! We are taking this inside _now_," she yelled and pushed her way into the house. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon followed her quickly. Harry came in the house too, but left the door open for the others. Kaida suddenly appeared, closed the door, and ran up the stairs with the DVDs in her hand.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed turning purple.

"I WILL WHEN I WANT TO, AND TRUST ME I WILL WHEN I'M READY!" Alyssa yelled back.

"So you must be his girlfriend," Aunt Petunia said with a significant look on her face.

"Yeah-no. I don't think so. I'm something better! Right Harry?" she asked dangerously.

"Well…" he answered sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm older so shat up!"

"Don't worry, I don't want to do any talking to them," he said not even looking at the Dursleys. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Duh! That's why I'm here! Ok, before I actually tell you who I am, if you haven't already figured it out," she glanced at Aunt Petunia who was looking at her closely, "I'm getting up on my soap box! Why in the world did you help ruin Harry's life and completely ruin Dudley's? They both could have been regular people if you had treated them equally!" Alyssa went on and on like that for a good five minutes straight, the whole time not letting the Dursleys interrupt her.

"And why in the world a cupboard? It **_IS_** a four bedroom house!" she finished. They all looked at her like she was crazy. Uncle Vernon looked like he was about to explode.

"How dare you come, into our house and insult us like that ! **_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU BLOODY ARE!"_**

"I don't think, I know I am Lily and James Potter's oldest child, **_UNCLE VERNON_**! And now I we will leave," she said and walked over to the TV that was in the room and put in the DVD she had in the DVD player.

"What do you think you are doing?" Aunt Petunia asked in a whisper that probably no one but Alyssa heard.

"Torturing you. Sad but true, you could probably actually learn something from this movie! Oh and 'Aunt' Marge will calling with in the next few days….I wrote her a note telling her about _our _kind. Tootles!" she said and picked up the channel changer to the DVD player and hit play. Nothing happened. She just smiled at the Dursleys who were speechless, and walked out, Harry following closely behind her. Alyssa waited until everyone but the Dursleys were out then slammed the door as hard as she could, resulting in about 3/4ths of the glass to fall out and shatter on the ground.

"Now didn't that feel good?" Alyssa asked Harry seeming proud of herself.

"Yes actually, What was with the DVD?"

"You'll hear," she said smiling, then pointing to Dudley, who was sitting on and staring at the ground, "Do you think we've done enough to him today, or do you feel a need to hex him?"

"I think we've done enough."

"Yeah, I was a bit harsh wasn't I? Oh well." She said and started to walk off, but not before a **loud** little girl's voice coming from the Dursley's house saying, " OHANA MEANS FAMILY, AND FAMILY MEANS NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND OR FORGOTTEN!"

"Are you serious?" Harry said trying not to laugh, but didn't succeed because Alyssa was already laughing…._very_ hard.

* * *

Oh and hey you guys, on my homepage (my board), I have made a place to talk about my stories, it will make it a lot more easier for me to answer your questions there, but don't get me wrong! I still want reviews! (please? Pretty Please?) It is under Starlover88's fanfic stories on fanfiction .net….its toward the bottom of the page…. 


	2. Fun, Fun, Fun

Ok hey you guys! I'm mostly updating 'cause I'm sick and bored out of my mind. I've already completely changed my myspace profile AND my board, so here I am. Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and this chapter is named after one of my favorite Beach Boy songs Fun, Fun, Fun…..and if you can find where there is a reference to it in this chapter, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter on my board (ha ha see I'm mean, making you go to my board…) anywho…..

* * *

Remus Lupin was having a nice chat over a cup of tea with his friend Arabella Figg. But that didn't last long. They were talking about what was going to happen to Hogwarts, but in the middle of his sentence he heard yelling.

'OHANA MEANS FAMILY, AND FAMILY MEANS NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND OR FORGOTTEN'

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" Mrs. Figg asked getting up to look out her living room window. Remus groaned and put his hands over his face. Mrs. Figg heard him and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"My goddaughter…"

"Alyssa?" she asked smiling as he got up.  
"Yes, she is too much like her father at times. I will talk to you later, I need to fix-" he paused for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what to say, "Whatever she did."

"Good luck!" Mrs. Figg called after him as he walked out. He followed the noise since he had never been to Privet Drive, except by flying. When he turned on to the street, the only thing he could hear besides snippets of 'Lilo and Stitch' (which Alyssa had made him and everybody else watch about 2 weeks before) was people laughing. He sighed when he noticed the two remaining Potters laughing their heads off in front of Number 3 and The two oldest Dursleys coming out of their house with their hands over their ears. He walked up behind Alyssa and Harry, crossed his arms, and then cleared his throat very loudly.

"Oh, um hi?" Alyssa said hesitantly as she turned around to face him.

"Alyssa Kelly Potter Walker, what did you do?"

"Weeeeelll, you see-"

"YOU! TURN IT OFF!" Uncle Vernon yelled coming up on the other side of Harry and Alyssa.

"Make me!" Alyssa turned and yelled back at them.

"You FREAK! Do it now! Your just like your parents!" Aunt Petunia said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Actually I'm not a 'freak' like my parents, cause I'm not actually a WITCH! SO BRING IT ON!"

"You fix it!" Uncle Vernon said very dangerously pointing to Remus.

"Sorry, I am her godfather, but she's of age." He said trying not to laugh.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled now turning purple and towards Harry.

"Sorry, I don't know what she did and plus why would I help you? You never helped me!"

"And OBVIOUSLY you need to know the meaning of ohana." Alyssa added quickly.

"You watch your mouth boy!"

"Don't make me do my backup plan!" Alyssa said standing up and pointing at her uncle dangerously. Remus put his hands on her shoulders and forced her a couple of steps back.

"Calm down Alyssa, let's go you two."

"Aw daddy, don't take away the T-Bird!" Alyssa whined.

"What about my house!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.

"I'll be back later." He yelled over his shoulder while guiding Alyssa and Harry with a hand now on each of their backs, then muttered, "maybe."

"Hey, I heard that!" Alyssa said and turning around and smiling. He smiled too.

"So where are the other two?" Remus asked taking his hands off their backs as they turned the corner and stopped walking.

"Actually, it's the other four." Alyssa answered glancing over his shoulder.

"Who?" he turned around. Fred, George, Kaida, and Alex appeared out of thin air as he shook his head again.

"Ok, fun is over for today – but we do need to watch that tape during dinner," he said pointing to Alex.

"Don't worry, we will!" she said smiling and holding up the tape.

"Ok let's go home, or back to work."

"Fine, but can I go home and change first or do you mind me working while looking like I got lost at a circus?" Alyssa asked Fred and George.

"Oh, that is fine after that," Fred said smiling and pointing in the general direction to the Dursley's house.

"I think we have an extra set of robes anyway," finished George.

" Ok, bye Harry, Moony, and Alex then!" she said grabbing George's arm tightly, while Kaida did the same to Fred's.

"Bye," Alex said as the four disappeared with a couple of loud 'pops.'

"So are we going back then?" Alex asked.

"Yes, you two need to also." Lupin said.

"Okay, Okay," Alex said and grabbed onto Harry's arm and they too disappeared with a 'pop.' One more 'pop' and they were all gone.

* * *

Ok, Review and go to my board and ask questions! I promise to answer them with in about 24 hours at the most! (unless something happens to the computer…..that would be devistating lol) 


	3. Down on the Corner

Down On The Corner – CCR good song, good song...

Hey you guys! OH MY GOODNESS! I CANT WAIT TO SEE THE MOVIE TOMORROW! Ok well anyway, go read what I last put on my profile. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up too! The more reviews and members I get on my board the quicker the chapters will come out after Thanksgiving break!

* * *

"Hey George! We're running out of daydreams!" Alyssa yelled as she glanced at the shelf in between checking two customers out.

"Okay!"

"Did you find everything you were looking for today at WWW's?" She asked out of habit before even looking at the customer. When she looked, her face broke into a large smile. "Hey Braden! I take it you got your allowance?" she asked leaning over the counter to look at her favorite customer better.

"Hi Alyssa! No it's my birthday!" said the little blue-eyed, dark haired little boy wearing dirty fading robes.

"So how old are you today?" Alyssa asked even though she knew perfectly well that he turned five today.

"I told you yesterday that I was turning five!" he said putting his hands on his hips. She dramatically put a hand over her mouth and said, "Oh! You did didn't you! So what do you want today?"

"Could you help me pick out stuff?" he asked shyly, flashing her a smile he knew she couldn't refuse. She looked to her right where she had heard George walk up at the beginning of the conversation.

"Fine!" he also said dramatically but not being able to hide a smile.

"Thaaaannnnkk yooooooouuu!" Alyssa said and pecked him on the cheek then rushed around the counter to Braden. He grabbed her hand and they went off to the other side of the store.

"She sooo fancies you." Kaida said at the other cashier checking out a couple of teenage boys.

* * *

"Have you heard the latest news on Harry Potter?" Braden asked while examining a ton tongue taffy, as Alyssa pointed to a basket of canary creams.

"No, what?" Alyssa asked. Oh man did she love this kid, how he was so very much like her.

"They are saying at the orphanage that they think he has a girlfriend. He has been seen with a girl besides Hermione Granger!"

"What does that girl look like?" she asked freezing in the middle of picking up a green pygmy puff.

"They say she wears muggle clothes, so they think she's a muggle obviously!" he responded excitedly. She looked down at her clothes.

'Note to self, actually buy robes besides work robes'

"I wish I could meet him, he's my hero," he said dreamily.

'Really now….'

"So what are they doing tonight at the orphanage for your birthday?" Alyssa asked kneeling down next to him.

"Nothing," he responded rather depressed, "They said either I get money or a cake." He held out a couple of sickles and knuts that barely fit in his small hand.

"I tell you what, you hold this pygmy puff," she said and handed him the cute green one, "And I will be right back, okay?"

"Okay," he said and perking up at the prospect of being able to hold it.

She went back up to the front of the store.

"Hey Fred, George, could I have the rest of the day off? Braden wants to meet his hero."

"Who's his hero?" Fred asked looking confused.

"The boy who's house is currently spotless because of a certain muggle friend of mine."

"Oh…."

"Someone want to come with me down to the orphanage, to see if he can be take out to dinner or something?" she asked looking at the twins and Kaida expectantly. Kaida who was standing between the two of them stepped on George's foot.

"I will," he responded quickly.

"Thanks! Oh and if he shows up, try not to let Braden see him. Just hide him until I get back," she said and walked out. He followed, but not before mouthing 'Ow!' to Kaida.

"Where is she going?" Braden asked Kaida, while walking up to the counter still holding the pygmy puff.

"She will be right back, she had to go run a little errand. You want to see a trick he can do? She asked and took the animal from him.

* * *

"It really shouldn't be just the two of us out here," George whispered as quietly as he could.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you really think that they'd think that I would actually be working and not in hiding? Plus Braden is worth it."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yes! He is so cute!" she responded grinning at the thought.

"Do you honestly think that Harry will agree to having dinner with a fan?"

"If he doesn't I am taking all the movies away that I bought, and then Ron and your dad won't be happy campers either."

"I really got to wonder what Sirius's mum would think of you putting all of those muggle appliancieds in her beloved house."

"Actually…..we let her watch us bring some of them in, THEN we put the sound proof wall over her portrait."

"You know, it is rather scary to have someone around besides Fred or Lee, that thinks like me," George said smiling down at her since she was about five inches shorter.

"Well I AM a Marauder's daughter."

"You can tell by that Poppin' Popcorn you came up with. Got any more ideas while you're at it?"

"How about different flavors of the popcorn that never stops popping? Is the orphanage down on the corner or what?" She asked standing on the corner she thought it was on.

"It's right here they just put up a sign that says apothecary for no reason." He responded earning himself a light smack upside the head. "It's on the next corner."

"Oh, okay, plus I can't come up with much more right now, I have my own project."

"Now, you wouldn't be trying to over through WWW's, now would you Ms. Walker?"

"No, don't worry I like my job even though my brother practically paid you to pay me."

"How did you know that?" George asked astounded.

"Remember? I'm the one with the good hearing," she said smirking, "I'd tell you my project, but that can't be revealed on the street." The reached the orphanage and George opened the door and held it open for her and bowed her in. She curtsied and walked in.

"Oh my…."

* * *

Please Review…… 


	4. Love Child

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! My dad has been sick for about two weeks and was hogging the computer. So I sat in my room bored, but got this story almost finished writen! I also got bored of that after a couple hours straight, so I messed with my new camera, so if anyone wants to see pics of Alyssa, just ask, or I might actually put them on my board. If I do I'll tell you! Enjoy!

* * *

Love Child - Diana Ross and the Supremes

* * *

"Oh my…."

Alyssa and George's mouths dropped open. The orphanage was horrible. The kids were all had on the same faded robes that Braden had, except that most of the others looked much worse. There were only about 75 kids, but three each to one bunk bed. They all watched George and Alyssa as they walked in.

"What happened to the inside? It looks so nice on the outside…" George said looking at the little boy who was shivering in the closest bunk bed with only a threadbare blanket over him. Alyssa just nodded, feeling more and more sorry for Braden, not to mention the rest of the orphans.

"Can I help you?" asked a lady who looked the complete opposite of all the kids with her neatly done hair and fancy robes.

"Um…Hi I was wondering if I could take one of your….kids to dinner?" Alyssa asked hesitantly looking around still astounded.

"Oh please do so! I'm getting tired of the brats." She answered nastily.

"Why? What have they done?" George asked not attempting to hide the anger in his voice. Alyssa glared at him.

"Which," the lady said giving George a dirty look and then completely ignoring him and turning to Alyssa, sneering, "Child would you like to take?"

"Braden, well I don't know his last name, but I do know he is five today."

"Oh…._him_. I don't know why you would want to take him but, yes, you may. We need some of your information, fill this out." She said and handed her a piece of parchment with faded writing on it, quill, and ink.

_Diagon Alley Orphanage_

**REQUIREMENTS TO TAKE A CHILD:**

**- Must be at least seventeen years of age**

**- Must have a valid address**

**- Must be approved by orphanage**

**NAME**: Alyssa Walker

**DOB:** January 7, 1988

**ADDRESS:** Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

**WIZARD, WITCH, OR NON-MAGICAL:** Non-magical

**NAME** **OF** **CHILD:** Braden

**HOW** **LONG TO BE IN CARE:**

**DATE AND TIME: **November 28, 2007; 4:55

**SIGNATURE:** _Alyssa Walker_

**APPROVAL: **Yes

Alyssa handed back the paper and quill and attempted to wipe off some of the ink she had gotten on herself from the quill, while George snickered. When it came to quills, it was _quite_ obvious she wasn't use to them.

"You're a muggle?" The lady asked, eyebrow raised, and looking darkly at her.

"No squib."

"Oh, what time do you plan on bringing him back?"

"Probably tomorrow,"

"Fine," she said with an attitude, and still looking darkly at Alyssa, "You know, I've never heard of any wizarding families with the surname of Walker."

"My parents put me up for adoption and my blood brother found me with my adopted parents, now is there a reason you care? Surely you don't have a need for my genealogy?" Alyssa asked testily.

"Sorry," she replied obviously not meaning it, "That is all then."

They walked out and heard her screaming at a kid to get back in bed.

"It's only five o'clock!" George said looking at his watch in surprise.

"Yeah really, she must have been in Slytherin…I'm telling you! Who cares that much about somebody else's family history?"

"And you call yourself a magical world expert," he said sarcastically earning himself a bruise on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still just trying to get use to it, you know that!"

"The first time you saw Hagrid and Grawp was proof enough!" George said laughing.

"You know if I actually had a wand and it wasn't dangerous times, I would leave you here in the street and lock the door so you couldn't get in!"

"Oh no you wouldn't, your brother is outside too," he replied noticing Harry walking with Tonks, just about as far away as they were to the store, except on the other side.

"Uh oh," she muttered, then called out "Brad!" and ran the rest of the way to him.

"What?" he asked back as she reached the two of them.

"Do you have your cloak?" she panted when she reached them.

"Yeah, why?"

"Put it on!"  
"Why?"

"There is a fan inside," she said and pointed to the store.

"Thanks," he said and extracted it from his pocket and put it on after checking to see if anyone was watching.

"Is Remus here yet?" asked Tonks.

"Not that I know of, we just went down to the orphanage."

"Why?" Harry asked once again.

"Um, let me explain inside, go in to the store room."

They walked inside. George was already in and flicked his wand at the sign that said 'I'm sorry, we're OPEN!' and it changed to 'Yes! We're CLOSED!'

Braden it sounded like was telling Kaida, Harry's life story. He was sitting on top of the counter, Indian style with his pygme puff between his legs, petting it. Once he saw Alyssa though he quit talking at once and looked at her expectantly.

"You're back!" He said happily.

"Yes I am! Now if you wait just a little bit longer I will have a surprise for you!" Alyssa responded, resulting in his eyes to widen. Harry and Tonks had already disappeared into the store room. Alyssa walked in to find Remus already there, sitting next to Tonks on a couple of boxes, while Harry was leaning against the wall near the door.

"So….Harry, want to do your sister a miniscule favor?" she asked trying to sound innocent and failing.

"So what is this huge favor you are asking for?"

"It's not that big! It's more _tiny_."

Harry just raised his eyebrows in response.

"Ok, so maybe it's not that tiny, but did you see that adorable little boy out there?" she said and gestured for him to look out the door, accidentally hitting Fred in the face as he walked in.

"Bloody – ! Ow! What was that for?" he asked holding his nose. Alyssa put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Fred! Are you okay!" He sniffed.

"Yeah, I think so. I thought you had good hearing!" he said sniffing a couple of more times.

"Well it kinda goes away if I'm concentrating really hard on something else," she looked at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"She is showing me the adorable little boy out there."

"Who, Braden? He is really _adorable_ but who gave him the pygme puff?"

"I promise to pay you back!"

"Along with everything else you have given him the last couple of months too?"

"Fine," she said dejectedly as Harry edged around her and Fred to look at Braden.

"He is cute, but what does he have to do with the favor?" Harry asked moving back to where he was standing before.

"Weellll you see it is his fifth birthday and he was saying he wanted to meet his hero – "

"Oh no! There is no way!" Harry said interrupting her.

"It's either that or no _Monk_ for over a month!"

"Aw, what?"

"Look at that adorable face!" she said in a baby voice while forcing his head to turn towards Braden.

"In his second year I heard he fought a basilisk…." They heard Braden telling Kaida.

"He's five and he knows what that is!" Harry asked surprised.

"Come on Harry! He's an orphan….like us, BUT he actually lives in an orphanage, AND – "

"But I had to deal – "

"With the Dursley's. I know, but trust me that orphanage rivals your cupboard well!"

"Oh really? Tell me about it?" Harry said very dangerously. The two Potters didn't notice as the other occupants of the store room left, not wanting to listen to the bickering.

"Three kids to one bunk bed and not enough clothes to keep warm? Even ask George!" she said almost shouting. Harry quit glaring obviously feeling bad.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" she said and hugged him also dropping the anger.

"The Burrow for dinner then!"


	5. Heroes and Villains

Heroes and Villains – The Beach Boys

Hey you guys! I am SO sorry it has taken this long to get this out! I've been sick and my parents were nice enough to let me have the honors of putting up most of the Christmas stuff, so I was kind of busy. I hope that I can get out another chapter before Christmas, but I'm afraid I wont be able to. Check out my new myspace profile that I made for Alyssa! I will have lots more stuff on it that will interest readers of my fanfics soon, like all the chapter names that I have decided on so far for this story. Well, here is the chapter! (oh and keep in mind I practically have no idea how a five year old is suppose to act……I'm never around kids)

* * *

"Come on Braden," Fred said and started to pick him up.

"No! I want to go with Alyssa," Braden exclaimed loudly and squirmed out of Fred's grasp. Alyssa quickly hid her shock at actually being preferred over other people. It didn't happen often to her. She went over and picked him up, and walked over to the fireplace in the twin's apartment above the shop. She took some of the floo powder that George held out to her in a jar after repositioning Braden.

"Have you done this before Braden?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes, with my mummy," he responded quietly as his eyes started to water.

"Oh, it's okay! Don't forget about your surprise!" She said changing the subject rapidly wondering what had happened to his mother.

"What is it?" he asked quickly.

"You'll have to wait a couple of more minutes! You ready?"

"Yes," he said quietly and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"The Burrow!" She said and stepped into the fireplace.

When Alyssa came out, she barely succeeded in keeping her balance. She put Braden down just as George came through falling on top of her, knocking her flat on her back, and he on his stomach. Braden just stood there watching the excitement.

"Weeeelllll THAT looks like an awkward position," Alex said from the couch across the room where she Kaida and Fred sat trying to hold in laughs. George and Alyssa's faces turned bright red, making the red in Alyssa's hair stand out.

"Shut up," Alyssa mumbled as George rolled off of her. They both got up quickly while avoiding each other's gaze.

"Alex, this is Braden, Braden, this is Alex," Alyssa said as she pushed him over to the couch and glared at Alex.

"Isn't Alex a boy's name?" Braden asked being the kid he is.

"Yes, but it is also a nickname for girls with the name Alexandra."

"So is your name Alexandra?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Yes it is! Alexandra Garcia!" she said obviously liking him.

"My name is Braden Meadowes."

"Well, that is a really nice name! Alex said and lifted him up onto her lap while Alyssa racked her brains trying to figure out where she had heard the name before.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Why hello, you must be Braden," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when they all had gotten in the kitchen, "I'm all of the red head's mother," she said as she pointed to George, Fred, and Ginny who was sitting at the table.

"Hi," he said shyly hiding behind Alyssa's legs. She turned and looked at him confused.

"Why are you shy all of a sudden?" she asked and he responded by getting as close to her as he could.

"Come now, let's go wash your hands," Mrs. Weasley said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

"I hear it's your birthday."

"I'm five!" he said all shyness gone and started going on about what he had gotten.

"So…..Alyssa, George…." Alex said with a look in her eyes that Alyssa didn't like.

"How have you _two _been doing?" Kaida asked taking over.

"Hey look, there's Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" Alyssa said rather loudly pointing out the window to the apparation point. George opened the door for them.

"They even work as together when changing the subject," Fred whispered to Kaida, resulting in a very dangerous glare from Alyssa.

"What did you do? She usually only uses that glare on me when I wake her up," Harry asked walking in.

"Well you see when they got here – " Fred started, but was interrupted by loudly by Alyssa.

"WELL, I'm going to go tell Braden to get ready for his surprise," she said quickly and walked out into the stairwell meeting Mrs. Weasley and Braden (who was telling her about his new pygme puff).

"You ready for your surprise?" she asked bending down to his level.

"Yeah!" he said very excitedly.

"Ok, close your eyes. Wait never mind I'll just cover them," she said while standing up, then went behind him and covered his eyes with one of her hands. Mrs. Weasley opened the door that was between them and the kitchen. Harry was still standing by the door between Ron and Hermione.

"Yo! You with the glasses, in the chair," Alyssa said and pointed to the closest chair with her free hand. Harry sighed and obeyed.

Alyssa took her free hand away from Braden's face.

"You can look now," she said seeing his eyes were still closed. He opened his eyes and they kept opening wider and wider.

"Harry Potter!" he squealed and ran over and hugged him. Alyssa smiled and leaned against the cupboard she was next to, while being strongly reminded of Dobby.

"You are my hero! My daddy said you were stupid, but mummy said you were a hero to the whole world!"

"Thanks," Harry said obviously not quite sure what to do or say. Braden turned around and looked at Alyssa.

"Thank you," he said very softly, then turned around to look at Harry and asked, "How do you know Alyssa?"

"Let's eat dinner and then start the questions," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Erm….we'll be right back," Harry said and dragged Alyssa into the stairwell and closed the door.

"How in the world am I suppose to answer that?"

"Truthfully?" Alyssa answered shrugging.

"Do you _really_ think a five year old could keep that a secret?"

"What about…..um……er….distant cousins?" Alyssa said as Hermione came in with them.

"Got anything yet?" she asked.

"Nope," Alyssa answered shaking her head.

"What about friends from when Harry lived with the muggles?"

"Touchdown for Hermione!"

* * *

Check my profile out on here and myspace! I update them often! I have pics of Alyssa on the myspace one….Review also though! Please? Pretty please? Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	6. Sugar Shoppe

Hey you guys, you should really, really, really, like me right now. I have this huge final tomorrow (worth about 300 freakin points…) and I'm spending time typing this up for you instead of studying. THEN again, it's kinda hard to study at the moment since they're bloody repaving my street or something and making LOTS of really annoying noise. You know when big trucks back up and make that annoying beeping sound? Yeah, well I'm guessing that they're backing up about every 2 minutes……Think they'd notice if I threw rocks at them?

* * *

Candy (Sugar Shoppe) – The Brady Bunch (yes the Brady bunch…..they can actually sing better than they do on the theme song…..)

* * *

Harry did eventually warm up to Braden, even though he wanted to know practically his whole life story. Braden's questions lasted through all of dinner and part of dessert. Alyssa and Kaida had in the last month and a half had somehow gained an allergy to anything with a lot of sugar, so they sat outside on a bench while the rest ate Braden's cake that Mrs. Weasley had been nice enough to make.

"I want cake," Alyssa said glaring at the ground.

"I know! This is going to drive me mad….How can we _BOTH_ be suddenly allergic to sugar!" Kaida said, shaking her fist towards the house.

"Well, I'm use to being allergic to stuff, but not sugar. Wanna mint?" Alyssa asked taking out a container of them.

"Of course, remember, we're both addicted to them."

"Ok, if we are suddenly allergic to mints, I think we might die."

"Yeah, but you have to admit that that bath in the murtlap essence stuff was nice, hard to wash off, but nice. I still haven't had to put lotion on," Kaida said admiring her smooth skin.

"Now only if we hadn't had the boils all over our body that caused us to take the bath in it in the first place…." Alyssa responded wincing at the thought. Neither of them said anything for a couple more minutes.

"I want cake." Kaida said breaking the silence.

"Ugh! Quit talking about it. _Maybe_ we will forget."

"Ha! You're funny. At least we can still have sugar _free_ mints. Gimme another."

"I need some more though since Remus and Harry won't let me go into muggle London and get more." Alyssa said sighing.

"Hmmm, I'll write my parents. They'll send us some."

"I'm going to take it that you mean your adopted ones…." Alyssa said looking at Kaida for the first time since they had sat down.

"Yep, of course. Can you see my real dad going into a gas station in his death eater robes just to buy mints?" Kaida answered as Alyssa laughed. They looked up as the back door opened and Braden dragging Harry along by the arm came over to them. Once Braden was sure that Harry wasn't going to go back inside, he sat between Alyssa and Kaida on the bench.

"Why didn't you have any cake?" he asked Alyssa, resulting in Kaida groaning loudly and licking her lips.

"We're allergic to sugar," Alyssa answered pointing at herself and Kaida.

"What does allergic mean?" Braden asked cocking his head, in a very cute way Alyssa thought.

"Oh. My. ALYSSA! _Magical people aren't allergic to anything_!" Kaida said very happily.

"And that's a good thing why?" Alyssa asked hysterically since Kaida was now jumping up and down next to Harry, who was looking at her like she wasn't of the human race.

"_BECAUSE_, that means we're allergic to magic, _AND_ if we can figure out that potion, WE won't be allergic to **_ANYTHING_**!"

Braden and Harry just stared as Alyssa and Kaida jumped up and down hugging and screaming.

* * *

Ha Ha, yes I do have a lot of allergies and wanted to take my anger out on something lol. Thankfully I'm not allergic to actual sugar cause that would suck……It's bad enough for me to be allergic to BHT. You're asking 'what in the world is that?' yes, I know. Go find your cereal boxes. Find something that isn't grape nuts or cheerios (it's not in those, or basically anything healthy) and look at the ingredients. It's usually toward the bottom. Yes, that evil 3 lettered preservative is the ONLY reason I can't have my fav. foods. Gah! I miss cinnamon toast crunch! 

Please review!


	7. Little Moments

Hey you all! Sorry it took so long for me to update at all. I actually have a good excuse this time….our hardrive quit working and crashed! So in other words I lost most of my stuff (along with this chapter which I had typed up about an hour before it crashed of course, be **_SO_** happy I don't type my stories first and not write them in class when I should be listening to the teacher lol). So I'm finally almost all caught up with putting all my songs on itunes and such (I had over 1200 before…) Anywho, sorry with the confusion in the last chapter. It isn't exactly suppose to make sense yet. Here's a quick little lesson on allergies to help understand though: With some allergies (for example Alyssa & Kaida with magic), you can be exposed to a small amount of it and it won't bother you, _but_ the more you are exposed to it, the worse your allergies get. So keep in mind that Alyssa has had bad allergies most of her life, so she's been around magic and didn't know it. Any guesses on **_who_** she knew in California that wasn't a muggle as believed? (Anybody who guess right will get a character named after them….not a main one most likely, but a character)

* * *

Little Moments – Brad Paisley (such a sweet song!)

* * *

"So Braden, did you have a happy birthday?" Alyssa asked the boy curled up in her lap.

"Yes," he said sleepily, trying to keep his eyes open as the two of them sat on the very worn, yet comfortable couch in The Burrow's living room while Mrs. Weasley made up beds for the two of them.

"I'm glad," Alyssa said smiling at him, "How long have you been living in the orphanage?"

"Not that long…" he responded slowly falling asleep.

"G'night Braden," she said and hugged him lightly. He shifted slightly.

"You'd make a good mum," George said walking away from the door that led to the kitchen where he had been watching the two of them.

"Thanks," she said looking up at him and smiling, "I couldn't say the same for you."

"I don't think I'd make a good mum either," he said very seriously, shaking his head, and looking down at the floor. She threw a pillow at him with her free arm while being careful not to wake Braden in the process.

"You know what I mean! You still act like a five year old!" she replied and rolled her eyes playfully. He sat down on her right, looking as if he wanted to say something.

"Something wrong?" she asked looking at him with her head slightly cocked.

"What? Oh! No," he said nervously.

"Uh, huh….right. What is it?" she asked and put her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up, but didn't move because she was extremely tired.

"I-I."

_Weeeellll he's acting strange….. _

"I-I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out on a date sometime," he continued very quickly.

"Wow, the first time I believe I've seen a Weasley twin nervous, of course I will George," she responded lifting her head up and smiling up at him. He noticeably relaxed and smiled back. She put her head back down on his shoulder and fell asleep as he put his arm around her and Braden.

* * *

Molly walked down the stairs from making Fred and George's beds for Alyssa and Braden. She jumped in surprise as she found Alex, Fred, Kaida, and Arthur all looking out the door that led to their living room.

"What do you think you all are doing?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. They all jumped and scattered, making excuses. Arthur had stayed put though, and turned around and beckoned her to look out the door.

"What?" she asked walking over to him and looking out the door. She smiled as she spotted George, Alyssa, and Braden asleep on the couch with George's arm around the other two, Alyssa's head resting on George's shoulder, and Braden fast asleep hugging Alyssa's arm.

"Finally," She said as Arthur closed the door quietly and put his arm around her.

* * *

(Chorus of Awwww!) Isn't it just cute? Oh hey and guess what? I **_FINALLY_** got my drivers license! How sad is that since I'm almost 18? Please review! Thanks! 


	8. Wake Up a Little Susie

Wake up a Little Susie – The Everly Brothers

* * *

Alyssa went to hit her alarm clock on her table next to her bed (Hermione had charmed one for her so it would _actually_ wake her up), but ended up hitting thin air, and almost tumbling out of bed.

"Ah!" she yelled attempting to regain her balance.

_Where go? Where alarm clock? It going off but where it? Must stay awake enough to figure!_

She blinked a couple of times very slowly to find a face inches from her.

"Ah!" she yelled again and really did fall off the bed.

_Way to awake now…_

"Ow! George early! Wake NO!" she said then closed her eyes again and then opened them again to look around. Realizing she wasn't at Grimauld place, but in the Burrow she sat up quickly.

"No! I forgot to take Braden back!" She gasped and stood up, just to fall over again, George barley catching her before she hit the ground.

"Aw, I knew you were falling for me!"

"George! I didn't take him back!" she said struggling to get out of his arms.

"Calm down! I already took him back!" he said letting go of her, once he was sure she had gotten her balance back. She looked at him with a clearly evil eye.

"What! Why are you waking me up _now_ then?" she asked and layed back down on the bed, grabbing the covers and quickly covering herself up again.

"Time to wake uuuuuppp!" George sang, sitting on the bed, clearly enjoying himself.

" 's teh early!" she mumbled into the pillow.

"It's 10:30!" he said genuinely surprised. She lifted up the arm that wasn't under her pillow into the air, not moving any other part of her body, pointed at him, and said, "Exactly…."

"You're impossible," he replied fully knowing that would wake her up, since she didn't believe she was stubborn. Her arm went limp and dropped next to her head. About ten seconds later, she bolted up right.

"What do you mean _I'm_ impossible? Look who's talking!" she replied finally opening her emerald and hazel eyes fully.

"Oh! Look who's rising and shinning! Can you work today? We're a little short handed."

"But Saturday my day off."

"We're really busy today," he responded, confused at her lack of the word 'is' between 'Saturday' and 'my.'

"Fine, what else do you have on your mind?"

"How do you always know when I want to say something else?" he asked, since there was indeed something else he wanted to ask her. She blinked a couple of times, trying to keep her eyes open.

"What?"

"What?"  
"What? Wait – I asked you that," she said thickly.

"I know," he said now completely understanding that she didn't function well when first woken up – or speak in full sentences (or think) and making a mental note to wake her up more often.

"Cause I'm not awake, even ask Harry if it how hard it to wake me up!"

He shook his head as she rubbed her eyes.

"Did you just hear what you said?" he asked trying not to laugh, "Even ask Harry if it how hard it to wake me up? Let's take you home so you can properly wake up, and learn again how to speak in full sentences."

Five minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table, in Grimauld place, as Alex put a plate of food in front of her.

"George, do you want some too?" Alex asked moving back towards the stove.

"No," he responded a _little_ too quickly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't advise it either. Obviously she isn't remembering how bad of a cook I am, even though my dad is a chef," she said smirking as she watched Alyssa start eating.

After she took about two bites of Alex's food, her eyes got big, and she ran over to the trash bin. Alex pointed at Alyssa and said, "Give her a half an hour."

"ALEX!" Alyssa screeched, then started running towards Alex, who had already ran out of the kitchen, as if there was a big shoe sale in any other part of the house but where Alyssa was.

* * *

Hermione was reading 'Squibs through out the Magical World,' in the sitting room of Grimauld place when the Evening Prophet arrived. She paid the owl for it and was planning on just glancing at it – until she noticed the picture on the font.

"HARRY!" she yelled as she dropped her book, and ran out of the room with the paper in her hand, toward his and Ron's room.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked sticking his head out the bedroom door as she reached it. She pushed the paper at him and he took it. His eyes got big as he saw the picture and title of the article it went with.

"Let's go!" he said flinging the paper at Ron who had just walked past the two into the room, completely oblivious that anything was happening.

"What was that for?" he asked picking up the paper off the ground, gasping, then running after the other two.

* * *

Quick enough update (it would have been yesterday but it wouldn't let me up load this)? Sorry, but you'll have to wait until next week (hopefully) for the next one. Happy (late that is) Groundhog's day! Please review! 


	9. People Gonna Talk

Sorry it took long to update, but I got a really good idea for a Valentines story, so I wrote that and posted it. You should check it out, since it is kinda a prequel to this story and tlp. It shows you where Alyssa got her obsessiveness about stars. Ok well anywho, I hope to update again Tuesady unless something comes up (like homework….eww!)

* * *

Ch 9 People Gonna Talk – The Box Tops

* * *

It was calm at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes when Alyssa had left to go to the bathroom, but once she came back things were completely different. 

"What the – " she was starting to say as she started to walk behind the counter from the non-public part of the store. All she saw, was that it was packed to the brims with people. They all seemed to be talking though, and not looking at the products…..something was fishy. One of the people closest to the counter called out to her quickly , "Alyssa! Is it true that you're –" But that was all she heard as something pulled her backwards by the hood of her robes into the store room.

"OW!" she said between coughs, once the person had slammed the door closed, "What in the world was that for?"

"They're here for us!" Kaida hissed back, leaning against the door as if afraid it was going to burst open at any moment.

"What?" Alyssa asked completely confused,

"Those people all came in at about the same time, reporters no doubt, asking me if I was really a squib _and_ a Malfoy! Not to mention they kept asking if Harry Potter's _sister_ really does work here!" she answered in a hysterical whisper.

"What?" Alyssa asked again, eyes very wide. Someone knocked on the door, and Kaida tensed up, then backed away from it.

"Don't worry, it's Fred or George," Alyssa said quickly, since she had heard them coming. Kaida opened the door.

"Go upstairs!" Fred said quickly, holding one of their Decoy Detonators, then leaving just as quickly. Alyssa saw him drop the Decoy Detonator as she and Kaida ran up the stairs to the apartment. On the last few steps they heard a loud boom, a couple of screams, and what sounded like a high five from Fred and George.

"Alyssa!" Harry said relieved as she opened the door.

"Sh!" Kaida hissed at him.

"What is going on? I'm so lost, you have no idea." Alyssa asked as Ron handed her Hermione's copy of the Evening Prophet. Kaida looked at it over her shoulder.

_**ANOTHER POTTER AND MALFOY?**_

Read the title on the front of the page with a picture of the two of them smiling and laughing together.

"Where did this picture come from?" asked Kaida.

"Beats me," Alyssa responded as the two of them read on.

_**Two virtually unknown squibs in the Wizarding World that belong to old pureblood families?**_

_It has been brought to the Ministry of Magic's attention that there are two squibs that left the Wizarding World when they were young, have returned. Alyssa Potter and Kaida Malfoy are back!_

_Kaida Malfoy (also known as Kaida Kellan in the muggle world) hasn't been with the Wizarding World for over ten years. Her parents Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, sent her away at the age of nine, to live with some very distantly related muggles. Lucius Malfoy is currently in Azkaban. _

_Alyssa Potter (also known more commonly in the muggle world as Alyssa Walker), was sent to an orphanage as an infant because her parents couldn't keep her, due to that they were still in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her late parents. James and Lily Potter, were also the parents of the famous Harry Potter, **The Chosen One**, who is two years younger than Alyssa. **For more on this, turn to A1 POTTER**. _

Alyssa turned the page after looking at Kaida to see if she was finished, which she was.

_It is questioned though, how two Wizarding families, that have been at odds for years, could have two children that are close friends. Will they bring the two families together? Why have they both suddenly come back to our world?_

_**The families were unavailable for comments. **_

By the time Alyssa had finished reading it, still partly confused, partly furious, Kaida was on the ground, due to the fact she was laughing so hard she couldn't stand any longer. She had tears running down her face, and was clutching her stomach.

"Have you gone mental!" Ron asked astounded, then muttered, forgetting that Alyssa could hear better than most, "Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy."

"You _better_ not have said what I _think_ you just said!" she replied glaring at him. He cowered behind Harry who was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Kaida.

"My……parents…….must…be…..furious……that……related….MUGGLES!" Burst out Kaida laughing even harder after saying muggles, which resulted in the rest of them laughing too.

"Oh my goodness, I must admit that I lover Rita Skeeter at the moment for writing that paragraph on me." Kaida said after calming down a bit.

"Idiot of a woman," muttered Hermione, glaring at the paper.

"Ok, well we should probably go before Fred and George loose the door to their apartment," Alyssa said looking around at the mess in their apartment.

"I'll stay here and help," Ron said quickly, avoiding Alyssa's glare. Hermione and Kaida flooed back to Grimauld Place, but before Alyssa did she walked up to Ron and hit him upside the head with the paper she still had in her hand.

"I _SWEAR_! If I _EVER_ hear you say something like _THAT_ again about her you _WILL_ regret that you _EVER_ heard the name Alyssa Walker," she said as he cowered much like he did when Mrs. Weasley yelled at him, even though Alyssa was at least a good foot shorter than him. She walked over to the fireplace, threw the powder in it, yelled her destination, then glared at him again, then went on her way.

"Ouch, what did you say?" Harry asked as Ron stared at the fireplace, as if afraid she'd come back.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Okay," Harry said confused and curious, then he too left by floo as Ron went downstairs to help.

* * *

**Preview of next Chapter: (wow I actually remembered to do this!) **

"_You can only be staying or working in the Wizarding World for three mothns before you have to have a citizenship or proof that you're related to someone magical. How long have you been here?"_

"_What does it take to get a citizenship?" _

"_To either be excepted into a magical school or prove that you're related to someone magical, which could include marrying someone magical." Charles replied shrugging.

* * *

_

Don't forget to check outthe myspace that I made for Alyssa! Oh and review please!


	10. In My Room

Sorry you guys for not updating sooner! I have no excuse except I have mastered procrastination. If you bug me more often to update though, I will do it more often….. So please do! Ok and yes, sorry I had to use another Beach Boy song as a chapter title...I can't help if they're the best band ever!

This Chapter is dedicated to the best comedian to ever live – **Don Knotts**. I'm just as sad that he died as I am that my hamster died last Wed. night. I am even listening to The Andy Griffith theme song at the moment…(if you don't know who he is, tell me and I will explain it until you _do_).

* * *

**In My Room** (such a true song about me…)– The Beach Boys

* * *

"I don't care! I want to go help them!" yelled Alyssa.

"The Ministry is watching the store though!" Harry yelled back exasperated.

"Harry, come on! I'm going to have to go back eventually – I **_work there_**." She said trying to get her point across and not yell. Plus she was already tired of sitting around even though it had only been about four hours. Rita Skeeter had struck again, but for once everything was pretty much true.

"Why don't we all just go since we quite obviously aren't getting anything done here," Hermione said interrupting the argument and putting down her book that she had been trying to read for the last fifteen minutes without success because Harry and Alyssa kept bickering.

"Fine," they both answered at the same time.

"Kaida, Alex! We're going to the shop! We'll be back later," Hermione called up the stairs before they all left to go. When they got there Fred was putting some more magical locks on the door and George was talking to someone who had Ministry robes on.

Harry groaned and Alyssa elbowed him muttering, "Be nice."

The Ministry worker turned around.

"Are you Alyssa Potter?" he asked walking over closer to Harry, Hermione, and Alyssa. He looked to be about seventeen.

"Biologically yes, legally no. Now who are you?" she asked as she jumped up on the counter and sat cross-legged. George and Harry scowled at the guy.

"Charles Bombay," he replied holding his hand out to shake hers, which she shook.

"Nice to meet you, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." She said gesturing to the two of them and he shook their hands briefly, obviously wanting to get this over with, "Charles Bombay….is that like Dr. Bombay?" Alyssa asked once he had looked back at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked looking very confused.

"Haven't you ever seen Bewitched?" she asked.

"Alyssa, that's from a TV show," Hermione pointed out, resulting in Alyssa being put out.

"Oh, I guess you're not a muggle born then, could I call you Dr. Bombay anyway?" she asked hopefully.

"Erm….sure. Uh, do you have any proof that you are Lily and James Potter's daughter?" he asked very hesitantly, obviously new to his job. Alyssa just gapped at him for a moment, then turned to Harry who was doing the same.

"Paperwork from your adopted parents?"

"Um, no. Why?" she asked not looking forward to the answer.

"You can only be staying and working in the Wizarding world for three months before you have to have citizenship or proof that you're related to someone magical. How long have you been here so far?"

Alyssa looked at her watch for the date and sighed, "Two and a half months," she answered.

"What does it take to get a citizenship?" George asked anxiously since Alyssa's hands were in such tight fists that her nails were starting to break her skin.

"To either be excepted into a magical school or prove that you're related to someone magical, which could include marrying someone magical." Charles replied shrugging.

"I promise to let you know when I get proof, if not you know where to find me," Alyssa said quietly staring blankly at the floor.

* * *

Alyssa sat in her, Kaida, and Alex's bedroom in Grimauld place on her bed curled up in a ball staring blankly at the wall as everyone else figured out what to do. She was too confused and too stressed out to figure anything out. Go back by Time Turner or not? Search her old house without seeing her parents? Go talk to her parents who think their only child is dead? What about Alex? She had talked about possibly wanting to go home….

Alyssa reached for her stereo remote and turned it on. She decided on a sad song, Whiskey Lullaby, instead of a stress relieving one and sang along. Once the song had finished along with her singing, she jumped as someone clapped from the doorway. She sat up quickly and turned red.

"Very nice," George said being very serious. Alyssa just smiled gratefully in a 'yeah right' way.

"No, really," he said walking over to her bed and sitting down next to her.

"Thanks," she muttered half heartedly and looked up at him. He was looking at her closely.

"You're leaving tomorrow by plane," he said quietly. Her eyes started to water again for some odd reason.

"Ok," she managed to choke out, she really didn't want to cry in front of him again like she had when Charles Bombay had left. He wrapped his arms around her though, which resulted in her breaking down again.

"Sh, it's okay. Everyone needs a good cry once in awhile," He said after awhile. She chuckled lightly as she tried to imagine him crying.

"Yeah right, you crying?" she asked moving to look at him again making him loosen his grip on her.

"Yeah, well you know, it doesn't happen that often," he said going back to joker mode and flexing his muscles, "But it happens once in awhile." She laughed whole heartedly now, forgetting her problems for a moment.

"Alyssa, seriously, you are one of the toughest people I know. You can make it through this. I'll help if you want."

"Thanks George," she said very sincerely and kissed him on the cheek. He handed her a Kleenex and she wiped her tears.

"Now that that's all over with, what about that date?" George asked smiling widely.

"You have a one track mind you know that right?" Alyssa asked sarcastically.

* * *

Next Chapter: Leaving on a Jet Plane

Braden has a secret...a very important one, and will George and Alyssa _ever_ get together? Please Review. Oh and I thank all the lurkers out there for reading too. I lurk most of the time too. I'm not much for talking about what I read most of the time...


	11. Leaving On A Jet Plane

**Hey you guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner……probably could of……I don't really have the time to today, but eh, whatever. I'm updating now, because in a few weeks I _KNOW_ I won't be able to since I'll be in _HAWAII_ **(sings Lilo and Stitch songs)**! Sorry…..I'm excited! Well anywho here it is…..oh and let's just assume that Braden is a smart five year old and can already read…..cause I'm fairly sure that when I was five I wouldn't have been able to read that letter lol **

**

* * *

**

**Leaving on a Jet Plane – Peter, Paul, and Mary (lyrics have more relevance than I thought…..might I suggest looking them up?)

* * *

**

_Braden,_

_Can you come to the shop when you get this?_

_-Alyssa_

Alyssa sat in the store room with her laptop, Sunday morning, hoping that Braden would come. She hadn't really gotten any sleep the night before, but she could sleep on the eight hour plane ride coming up, so she wasn't too worried. She and George had gone into Muggle London last night on their "date." They went to McDonalds and played on the playground equipment until they were kicked out (which hadn't taken very long), so they went to another place, that was somewhat similar, but with more equipment and less employees to kick them out. After they ate (they got kicked out of McDonalds before they could even order), they started a ball fight with a brother and a sister, and slowly got almost every kid in the place involved. If Alyssa wasn't leaving shortly, she would be teasing George unmercifully on how her team had beat his. She looked up as George walked in and sat down next to her.

"Have you checked your d-mail lately?" he asked looking at the computer screen.

"You mean my e-mail?" She asked raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh, "No I haven't."

"You should."

"Why…?" she asked slowly looking at him questioningly.

He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to her, that she realized was a post it note.

"Is this your f-mail?"

"Where in the world did you get a post-it?"

"Is it?" he asked again. She read it.

"Yes, this is my e-mail address, but how did you get it _AND_ a post-it?"

"For me to know, and you to find out – check your b-mail!" he said pointing to the computer.

"Fine, so what are you expecting?" She asked typing in her password. She had one new message. "Who's Ivy Young?"

"Just open it!"

She did as he demanded and found a picture of herself and George from the night before, both of them pretending to pour pitchers of water on each others head.

"Ivy Young is those two kid's mothers isn't she? Aw, you're so sweet!" she asked and started to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"Give me a picture of you." George demanded mock serious holding out his hand. She shook her head and got out her wallet. She pulled one out and handed it to him.

"Just to let you know it won't move. It's of me and Katie, she was my neighbor. We went camping last summer before Harry showed up."

"Now we're even," he said staring at her. She looked down blushing slightly when he was still doing it after a few seconds.

"Alyssa, Braden's coming!" Fred's voice yelled from another part of the store. She closed her laptop, got up, and could still feel him staring at her. She finally looked back up at him.

"What?" she barely got out before he kissed her full on the mouth. Alyssa was shocked at first, but relaxed, because _unlike_ at homecoming, she actually _liked_ the kiss _and_ the kisser. It only lasted about ten seconds, but she thought it was well worth it.

"Don't find another boy while you're there."

"Don't find another girl."

"Deal."

"Deal."

She looked down at her feet, the slyly back up at him. "So does this mean that you're my boyfriend?"

"You bet Mauraderette, now go see your other boy." He replied smiling.

"What are you two doing in there? Snogging? Braden's here!" Fred called again, not knowing that he was actually right.

"Just a minute and we'll be out," She replied as George tried not to laugh at what Fred had asked. She stood up and put her laptop on a box then returned George's favor and kissed him.

"See you when I get back. Hmmm…. Mauraderette, so do I get to call you a Marauder?"

"It would be an honor to be called that by Prong's daughter, Padfoot's goddaughter, and Moony's goddaughter." He replied standing up and bowing. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm going now since you're getting really cheesy," Alyssa said and opened the door.

"Yes, but since you like cheese that's a good thing, right?" George called after her, then followed her out.

"Hurry up Alyssa, we have to get to the airport soon," Kaida said looking at her watch, as she sat behind the counter, with her feet up on it since the shop was closed. Braden was sitting on the stool next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that Harry Potter was your brother?" demanded Braden before Alyssa could retort to Kaida.

"I really wanted to Braden, but no one was suppose to know," she answered after a couple of seconds of deciding what to say.

"Why?"

"Because You-Know-Who's followers are after Harry, which means they're after me too," she said amazed that he had excepted her excuse so quickly.

"Really?" he asked cocking his head, "Can you keep a secret?" He looked at all of them, and they all nodded.

"They're after me too," He whispered. There was a shocked silence from the rest of them.

"Why is that?" Alyssa asked eyebrow raised, leaning over the counter to be at eye level with him.

"My mummy had something he wanted, but I had it when they killed her for it," he responded in a soft voice and starting to cry. Alyssa's stomach felt like it fell to her feet once she heard him say that.

"Oh Braden," She said reaching over the counter and lifting him from the stool and putting him on the ground. She sat down on the ground and held her arms out to the crying boy. He curled up in her lap, while she hugged him tightly, rocking him back and forth, but this was all interrupted shortly by a loud bang that shook the whole store….

**Oh and by the way I have the chapter names on my myspace blog…..add me to your friends list too! Read and Review! **

**p.s. remember the picture of Alyssa and Katie……it comes up again….(in like 10 chapters….actually 8 or 9 but still lol)**


	12. I Feel The Earth Move

Ok after last chapter I have two different versions on how it goes. The most recently written one is this, and the other one (after writing up to about ch 30) I decided I didn't like how I wrote it. So I started over….here. So hope you like it, and if I ever get bored enough I might put the alternate chapters up….So ANYWHO, usually I will have the songs up on my myspace that are the title names (if I can find them), but currently I won't. Until I get a certain band to add me to their friends (remember me rambling on and on about Crambo in the first story? This band has two of their members in it) hard to explain but they hate HP so if you're expecting my myspace to be all decked out in it, that's why it isn't…..I'm trying to impress them lol

* * *

**I Feel The Earth Move – Carole King**

* * *

**_BANG_**

"Earthquake?" Alyssa asked very confused looking around at the falling merchandise and hugging Braden tighter.

"Alyssa, this is _England_, not California," Kaida answered slowly as if Alyssa was crazy.

"That was an explosion, no doubt about it…." Fred said venturing towards the window with George right behind him.

"Did you see anything weird when coming over here Braden?" Alyssa asked, loosing her grasp so she could look at his face.

"A man had just come into the orphanage, his hair looked like hers," he said still crying slightly and pointed towards Kaida.

"Did he seem mean?" Kaida asked, eyes wide.

"He was smiling….not in a nice way," Braden replied, voice shaking

"Was he old or young?" Kaida asked now kneeling next to Alyssa and Braden.

"I-I don't remember."

"Was he smiling like this?" Kaida asked smirking.

"I think so," he replied looking wearily back at Kaida, as if afraid or her. There was another explosion and they all jumped.

"Where are we? The freakin' San Andreas fault?" Alyssa muttered angrily as she lifted Braden off her lap and stood up.

"That's what I was afraid of…." Kaida said as several hooded figures ran by the window.

"Come on, we need to get out of here now." George said as he and Fred pushed the other three up the stairs hurriedly to their apartment.

"Alyssa? I thought you were on your way to the air- WHY IS HE HERE?" Harry asked from the kitchen table in Grimauld Place.

"Diagon Alley was being attacked! What'dya expect me to do with him?" Alyssa responded putting Braden down after getting up from the floor where she had fallen out of the fireplace. Kaida fell out of the fireplace a few seconds later, followed by two popping noises coming from what sounded like the hall leading to the kitchen.

"What do you mean Diagon Alley was attacked? Why didn't you take him to The Burrow?" Harry asked looking at his sister like she was insane. Alyssa and Kaida looked at each other.

"Didn't think of it," Alyssa said calmly, then yelled, "SINCE THE BUILDING COULD HAVE FALLEN DOWN ANY SECOND!" Braden tugged on her shirt and she looked down at him.

"What?" she asked gently.

"What about Craig? My pygmy puff?" he asked, tears notably coming down again.

"He's in the store right?" Alyssa asked, her heart sinking. Her laptop was in the store too. He answered by nodding his head.

"Don't worry, we'll get him – and my laptop."

"Are you sure?" he asked still looking worried. She nodded.

"Where did George go?" Kaida asked noticing Fred walking in without him.

"I don't know, I thought he was behind me…" Fred responded looking around then leaving the kitchen quickly to look more.

"What? Where is he?" Alyssa asked. She could handle loosing her laptop – not George. He had finally just caught on that she liked him, after what? At least two months of flirting?

"Um, Harry? Is it normal for Alyssa to hyperventilate?" Kaida asked staring at Alyssa, who hadn't even noticed herself that she was hyperventilating.

"Alyssa?" asked Harry quickly getting up from his chair and shaking her.

"I can't loose him! I've already lost my parents and most of my friends!" she responded loudly and grabbed the pot of floo powder on the fireplace's mantle.

"No!" Kaida shouted grabbing her arm, "You can't go back!"

"Let me g– " Alyssa stopped in mid-sentence upon hearing noise in the hall. She broke free of Kaida's grasp and started towards the door of the kitchen as it banged open to Fred and George, George covered in debris, clutching something green and fuzzy along with a laptop.

"George!" Alyssa yelled and launched herself at him as he started to fall backwards. Fred caught him looking just as frantic and worried as Alyssa.

"What's wrong with him?" Alyssa yelled, helping Fred lower him to the floor. Harry took the pygmy puff and laptop from him and handed them to Braden, who was crying even more, scared from all of the yelling.

"I don't know! I went back to the hall looking for him and found him like this!" Fred yelled back frantically.

"Somebody go get help!"

**Please review. It'llbe very much appreciated indeed.**


	13. Two Tear Drops

Ok, seriously you guys I have no time to do this, but I don't want to leave you on a cliff hanger from the last chapter for more than two weeks lol so here it is! See you when I get back from Hawai'i! (YES! I **_FINALLY_** GET TO GO SURFING! And no I didn't spell Hawai'i wrong, there actually is a ' between the two I's!)

* * *

**Two Tear Drops – Steve Wariner**

* * *

_With some allergies, the more you are exposed to what you are allergic to, the worse your reaction is. Some allergies, to nuts for example, can kill with any exposure. In other cases, if you are exposed in moderation, it won't be very noticeable_.

Alyssa looked up from her book to check on George who had been unconscious for the last ten hours. She sat in his room in St. Mungo's (in a very uncomfortable chair) between Fred and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone else had gone home for dinner while Kaida stayed home with Braden. Alex, Remus, and Tonks had gone ahead and went to California so Alex could use the time turner to live the two years of her life that she, Kaida, and Alyssa had missed. The three of them planned on visiting Alyssa's parents then to get the adoption papers.

Alyssa turned to Fred on her right who hadn't said anything since they had arrived at St. Mungo's, and smiled sadly at him as he turned to look at her. He didn't smile, but sighed then went back to staring at his twin. She then turned to look at Mrs. Weasley, who was knitting something that didn't even look as good as Hermione's elf hats that Alyssa had seen, since she was shaking so much. Alyssa figured she wasn't doing it magically so she could have something to do. They both smiled at each other sadly, looked up at George, then went back to what they had been doing. The three of them repeated the process about every ten minutes for the next two hours until someone knocked on the door and slowly opened it and emitted a middle aged woman dressed in healer robes.

"I'm very sorry, but visiting hours are over and you all have to leave," She said in a whisper as she walked over to the three of them.

"No."

"Preposterous!"

"Never."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"That's my boy!"

"He's my other half!"

"_What_?" Alyssa asked both eyebrows raised and looking at Fred confused, who was glaring at the healer. The healer sighed and then started to check George over as she responded.

"Okay, but I can only cover for one extra person being here. Choose quickly who's going to stay."

"Ennie Meanie Minie Moe?" Alyssa asked dejectedly to the other two. Mrs. Weasley motioned for her to go on with it and Fred sighed, crossed his arms, and glared at her.

* * *

Alyssa put her forehead on the edge of George's bed. She didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. It was two in the morning and she hadn't slept in well over 24 hours, and it didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon. 

_Maybe if I just close my eyes for a minute or two I'll be more awake…..It's worked before……_

What seemed like thirty seconds later, something gently touched her head and she jumped, dropping her book on the floor. She looked up at George and gasped .

"You're awake!"

"Have been for about 15 minutes sleepy head," he replied weakly smiling.

"What do you mean sleepy head? I only had my head down for thirty seconds!" she replied looking at her watch. _4:30 ._

" Oh."

"Your hair is really soft."

"Are you okay! I was so worried! Don't you **_dare_** do anything like that again!" she said quickly and her eyes started to water, "I can't lose you. I just got you."

"Only the good die young m'dear." He responded still with the weak voice which was worrying Alyssa.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I've been here for almost twenty hours worried sick about you," she said trying not to get upset with him.

"Did you get your laptop?" he replied seeming to completely ignore what she had just said.

"Yes, but that's beside the point – "

"Yes, completely besides the point because it's the only reason, along with Braden's bloody pygme puff that I'm here." George replied angrily as he could in his current state, obviously not ignoring what she had been saying.

"George! No, that's not what I meant – "

"Then what did you mean? Did you think that I just went back as a joke? I thought you didn't think of me as just a complete joker like most everyone else, but then again you were the one that said I couldn't be a father…" he said gradually loosing his strength .

Alyssa tried to blink away the tears that she felt coming on again.

"George, I'm lucky to have someone that likes me enough to be willing to risk their life for my computer, but I'd rather have you instead of a piece of machinery. Of course I don't think of you as only a joker! Who would want to go out with someone who thought _everything_ was funny? Also, **_what in the world do you mean I said that you couldn't be a father_**?" she asked, by now steadily crying and whipping away the tears furiously.

"You said that I couldn't be a father since I still acted like a child myself," replied quietly, fiddling with his sheets, looking as if he wasn't so sure of what she had said now.

"You're not the only one who can be sarcastic! I was _kidding_," she replied in a hysterical whisper since she heard someone walking by outside the room, "Sure you do act like a kid a lot of the time, but you and Fred know when to be serious, and you can't be kids to run a business."

"Wow, we're fighting like an old married couple." George replied hesitantly smiling at her.

"Hardly any two people can go without fighting."

"I'm sorry," he replied holding out his arms, wincing in the process, waiting for a hug.

"Me too," she said and hugged him very gently trying not to hurt him any further.

"So….you can't loose me?" he asked grinning like an idiot. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Neither apparently can your 'other half,'" she replied using air quotes around 'other half.'

* * *

Ok well that's it until the 28th (at the earliest) unless you really expect me to pay a fortune on the cruise ship to use their internet, which in that case you are crazy in my opinion. Please review! It will help make my packing easier! lol

**- The to be Surfer Girl/ Starlover88**


	14. Come On and Get Happy

Aloha! I'm back (I didn't get to go surfing though, that made me sad) and I had a pretty good time. Go to my profile in a couple of hours to find out more about Hawai'i if you want. Oh and by the way, this chapter is dedicated to Don Knotts again….I wrote the part of this like a week before he died….(the song Alyssa sings, he sings in an episode of the Andy Griffith show, very horribly might I add)

* * *

**Come on and Get Happy – _The Partridge Family_**

* * *

"I can't believe that those bloody idiots at St. Mungo's couldn't figure out that all you had was a concussion and a broken rib. Honestly…" Fred said shaking his head later that afternoon as some of the Order, most of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Kaida, and Alyssa ate lunch and Braden took a nap.

"So what's the damage of Diagon Alley?" George asked eating his sandwich.

"Well, it isn't exactly in good shape. The whole block that the orphanage was on is completely rubbish now. All the children have reported to been killed in the explosion," replied Mr. Weasley who was reading the paper, "They even have named all of the children, including Braden."

"Dakota Griffin age 10, Hilary Austin age 2, Braden Meadowes age 5, Daniel Walls age 7, Anne Morrison age 13…." Hermione read from her own paper.

"That's heartbreaking…." Ginny replied dejectedly.

Harry stood up quickly and walked out of the kitchen. Alyssa sighed looking at her unfinished sandwich. She got up and followed him anyway, leaving it behind.

"Haaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyy! Where are you?" She called in a sing-song voice, "I know you're still here, I mean we can't really leave this house. I'd reveal yourself soon before I start calling you by names the press made up…"

She heard a door slam, and assumed that his and Ron's bedroom door.

"Open up Harry," Alyssa said knocking on his door when she got to it.

"No," came the muffled reply.

"Open up or I'll start singing like Deputy Barney Fife." She replied smiling and not getting a response, so she followed through with her threat by singing horribly "Welcome sweet spring time, we greet thee in-"

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," Harry answered opening the door _very_ quickly and letting her in reluctantly.

"Well it always worked if I wanted to get my dogs to bark, so I figured it might be able to get you to talk," she replied, walking past him, and lying on his bed. He closed the door and laid down next to her.

"Let me guess, you're upset because you believe it is all your fault that all those kids died." Alyssa said after a few moments.

"How is it that ever since you got to this year, you always know what's wrong with me?" he replied sighing.

"Honestly Harry, I thought you knew how many times I read your life story up until now! Plus it's how I'd feel, but it isn't your fault."

"How is it not my fault? I'm Harry Potter," he said dejectedly turning his head toward her, "I'm suppose to defeat Voldemort."

"So is it my fault that I'm Harry Potter's sister? That my parents had me when they were still in school? That I'm working in a joke shop?" she said turning her head too. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Okay so the last one is half my fault and half yours," she said smiling at the thought of George, "But get my point."

"Still…." He said trailing off and looking back up at the ceiling.

"Some things you just can't help, like not being sure if you're almost 18 or almost 20, I mean, how confusing is that?" she asked also looking back up at the ceiling.

"But it's my fault-"

"Or Dumbledore's, Voldemort's, James Potter's for being obsessed with Lily Evans, Trelawney's great, great Grandmother or whatever it was, Snape's, Lily Evans for being so likeable, what about Aunt Petunia for keeping you? Other wise I'd be in college at the moment, or-"

"Okay I get the point, it's not my fault."

"Yes, and quit bloody worrying about it and concentrate on the horcruxes! Be happy while you can."

"How do you stay so happy?" he asked as they both sat up.

"No idea, but finishing my lunch helps I know," she said

* * *

Sorry it's not that long of a chapter, but you'll have to deal with it because my nerves are killing me at the moment. (don't ask) It was kinda a chapter just to prove that Harry and Alyssa do talk more than it appears too soooo yeah. Mahalo. 


	15. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

This is probably going to be the only chapter out this week because I have a **_TON_** of homework, not to mention other stuff. You have no idea how busy it's gonna be after today (not to mention someone broke into my email account and messed it all up sending out viruses)! So sorry this is short……but at least I got you a chapter out this week.

* * *

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again – Andrew Lloyd Webber**

* * *

"That better not be my sandwich!" Alyssa said to George as she and Harry walked back into the kitchen. 

"Isn't anymore," He said stuffing it in his mouth, then getting up. He reached for her tea too, but she slapped his hand away.

"We're going to go check out the store," Fred said also standing up.

"We'll be back for dinner," George finished, then kissed Alyssa on the cheek as Fred too, kissed Kaida on the cheek.

"That's new. Since when have you been together?" Mr. Weasley asked setting his paper down as Fred and George apparated.

"Oh Arthur dear, Kaida and Fred have been together for a couple of weeks. George and Alyssa since yesterday morning. Didn't you know that?" Mrs. Weasley answered as she put another sandwich in front of Harry and one in front of Alyssa.

"No 'fraid not," He replied, "I just didn't ever think the two would date, let alone find two such wonderful girls," he said nodding at the two of them.

"Thanks," Alyssa said smiling back at him.

"Yeah, thanks. I just can't wait until my family finds out," Kaida said smiling fondly, "Maybe at Christmas I'll send them a card telling them….or a howler." She finished evilly.

"Oh Braden! Would you like some lunch?" Mrs. Weasley asked spotting him at the door.

"Yes please," he said very politely and sat down in George's vacant seat next to Alyssa.

"How was your nap?" asked Alyssa.

"It was good," He said rubbing his eyes.

"Here you go sweetie," Mrs. Weasley said putting half of a sandwich in front of him. He started to eat quickly. Alyssa watched as she slowly ate her sandwich. The whole room jumped as the loud doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ginny said getting up quickly.

"No, stay here," Mr. Weasley said standing up ad leaving the room, Mrs. Weasley following.

"I'm bored," said Ginny breaking the silence that had engulfed the kitchen.

"Game of chess?" asked Ron.

"Sure," she replied and the two left after putting their dishes in the sink. Alyssa frowned. She could almost wear she heard _her_ dogs running. How could that be possible if they were on the other side of the world?

"Do you think that Alex, Lupin, and Tonks could be back yet?" she asked to the room at large.

"It's possible," replied Hermione.

"Ok this is really weird, it sounds like my dogs are in the house…. Is that _possible_? Shouldn't they be in _California_?" she asked getting up and going over to the kitchen door and opening it.

"Skittles? Scamper?" she called out uncertainly.

"Are you sure Alyssa?" asked Harry.

Alyssa gasped happily as her dogs came running into the kitchen barking at her. She sat down on the floor and started petting them as they jumped all over her.

"Alyssa!"Alex yelled running into the kitchen also and getting down on the floor along with the dogs, and knocking Alyssa over on her back by a huge hug.

"I take it that you lived those two years we skipped."

"I have to tell you something that I **really** don't want to." Alex said sitting up looking very depressed considering her very over enthusiastic greeting.

"What?" Alyssa asked also sitting up, bracing herself.

"Your parents disappeared a couple of weeks ago."

* * *

Oh yeah, and after I wrote this chapter, it was _really_ hard to look at my parents without crying…..sad but true!Check out my profileonce in a while to see whenI plan to update! Please Review! 


	16. The Start Of Something New

Sorry it's taken so long! I have a good excuse, I just don't want to share it, so bare with me for awhile…..(I might eventually share). Ok well anywho, this is a little bit of a longer chapter so be happy!

* * *

**The Start Of Something New** – High School Musical, Troy and Gabriella (extremely good movie by the way….I think it's suppose to be on tomorrow night on the Disney Channel)

* * *

Alyssa sat on her bed between Alex and Harry. They didn't seem to think it safe to leaver her alone at the moment. She didn't see the problem with leaving her alone. She couldn't possibly cry anymore and didn't have enough energy to do anything else. 

"Anything you need?" asked Alex softly.

"Happiness and a cup of tea."

"I'll get the cup of tea," Harry said getting up.

"Thanks," Alyssa responded and put her head on Alex's shoulder, "I'm guessing that this also means no adoption paperwork too, huh?"

"We looked, but no. Tonks couldn't even summon them." Alex responded sadly.

"So where's my tarantula and hamster?"

"My sister has Abracadabra and my brother has Jamaica. He tried to change her name, but I started to 'cry' – so he kept it. I figured you'd want your dogs more."

"Most definitely, thanks Alex. For everything."

"You're welcome," she responded as Harry walked back into the room with Skittles and Scamper following. He handed Alex and Alyssa each a cup of tea off his tray that had the Black family crest on it.

"Thanks," Alex and Alyssa said in unison.

"Puppies?" yelled Braden running into the room, then spotting them, "Puppies!" He sat down on the floor giggling madly as the two dogs jumped all over him.

"You know what my dad use to say?" Alyssa asked watching the three on the floor.

"What?" asked Harry watching Alyssa closely.

"Happiness is a warm puppy." She answered grinning as Braden giggled while trying to get Skittles off of his stomach as she licked his face and Scamper was sniffing his ear.

"Well I think I need to get back to life. Braden? Do you need some help?" She asked handing Harry back the now empty tea cup and getting up to help Braden.

"I think you're gonna be an uncle sometime soon," Alex said to Harry quietly as Alyssa sat next to Braden. Harry looked at her.

"What!"

"I've had two years to think about it, trust me. I think she's going to adopt him." She responded trying not to laugh at his startled look.

"How are you sure?"

"Harry, I've known this girl almost as long as she's been reading about you – trust me."

"Whose wiener dogs?" asked George as he walked in and sat down on Kaida's bed.

"Miniature Dachshunds! Not wiener dogs! That's what my dad use to call them….." Alyssa said rolling Scamper over.

"What's with her?" he whispered to Alex.

"Her parents disappeared, which means no adoption papers," Alex whispered back.

"Is she okay?" he asked alarmed.

"She'll be okay," Harry answered watching her.

"She won't be able to stay much longer though remember? Unless she gets accepted to a magical school – or gets married. Harry come on, teach me how to cook since you can so well…" Alex said dragging Harry with her out of the room before either he or George could realize the only way for Alyssa to stay.

"Wait – WHAT?" George said rushing to the hall to find Harry and Alex turning the corner at the end of it.

"Oh dear," Alyssa said staring at George with wide eyes as he turned around.

"What's wrong Alyssa and George?" Braden asked looking between the two of them.

"Apparently Harry and Alex have forgotten I have good hearing and the Ministry wants to mess up my life," Alyssa answered.

"What?" Braden asked cocking his head to one side exactly like the two dogs sitting on either side of him.

"Braden, I'm going to take you down to the kitchen. George and me have to discuss something. I'll be right back." She said then walked out pulling Braden along by the hand. When she walked in the kitchen she found Harry glaring at the opposite wall.

"Hey queen of subtly, can you watch Braden for awhile?"

"Oops! Did I **_forget_** you can hear well?" Alex asked very sarcastically.

"Note to self, don't leave Alex alone for two years to think," Alyssa muttered.

"I'll take care of him if I'm maid of honor," Alex responded smiling.

"Duh," Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

"Are you really going to ado-" Harry started angrily.

"Hey! Hey! People can hear!" Alyssa interrupted since Braden was watching the three of them very closely.

"I'll be back…..sometime."

Alyssa ran back up to her room. George was sitting on her bed with his elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands.

"Are you actually willing to marry me? We've only known each other for 2 ½ months." She asked hesitantly sitting next to him.

"How many days until your three months are up?" he asked, not answering her question.

"Eleven days, December 14th," she answered not sure what he was getting at.

"You would have no where to go right?"

"A hotel?"

"Okay. I really, really, really, like you Alyssa, but we don't know each other **_that_** well," he paused, "We better get _very_ close by December 14th," he said lifting his head up to look at her finally.

"Thank you." She said very sincerely, then kissed him…for awhile.

* * *

Please review...I'm kinda frustrated at the moment...It'd help lol 


	17. Midnight Confessions

Thanks for all the reviews! Hey you guys…..sorry again for not updating sooner…..I'm willing to tell you why I haven't now! I got a boyfriend! Ha yeah, I kinda met him in Hawaii……(he lives where I do though, don't freak lol) Long story short - blame him for me not updating ! Sorry this isn't that great of a chapter too…..

* * *

**Midnight Confessions – The Grass Roots (good group…. _very_ good)

* * *

**

"SO good sir, do tell your life story!" Alyssa said sitting down across from George and putting a huge bowl of popcorn between them. They had decided to stay up all night (until they fell asleep) and tell each other about themselves.

"Ladies first," George responded bowing (as well as you can while sitting cross-legged on the floor).

"Apparently I was born during Christmas break to Lily Evans and James Potter 1988 in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

"Ah, yes. Lovely place. Have had to spend many a night there…" George commented fondly.

"My Parents, Madame Pomfrey, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore were the only ones to know. My parents couldn't keep me due to them still having six months left of school, so they gave me up to an orphanage. I was told that I got moved around a lot, so my parents were never able to find me again."

"Oh rough."

"Oh and I had two godparents – Remus and Sirius. But anywho! I somehow ended up in California and yeah. Grew up in a small place. Many friends, very happy, yada, yada. Wanna see pictures? Alex brought some back with her."

They talked about Alyssa for a couple of hours, then George for a couple of more. Eventually they just ended up asking each other random questions.

"Favorite song?"

"Don't really listen to music."

"We _**HAVE**_ to change that. Honestly what is it with the magical world and no music…"

"You? What's your favorite song?"

"Can't choose. Too many choices. My favorite band is the Beach Boys though."

"I love the Weird Sisters. Had a crush on one when I was younger….She got married a year or two ago though."

"Never had that problem. Most people in the bands I listen to were older than my parents. Fav. food?

"Any of mum's pies. All delicious. You?"

"Popcorn. Best thing Eva."

"I'm guessing that's why you inhaled the whole bowl **_we_** had."

"You took too long! I wait for no one when it comes to popcorn."

"Ever plan your wedding as a child? Ginny went for about a month straight planning her's and Harry's, and that was before they ever met."

"Nope…not really. I just thought that I'd walk down the aisle with my stuffed animals and **THAT'S** not going to happen."

"You were a very strange child…..I like it!"

"When people use to call me weird I thanked them."

"Me and Fred too!"

"Any other girlfriends?"

"Nope, you? Have any other boyfriends?"

"Nope."

"What's the project that you said something about the other day?"

"Oh just something me, Hermione, and Kaida are doing."  
"What?"  
"A potion."

"What kind of potion?"

"A potion that will hopefully help squibs."

"What? Come on just tell me!"

"If we do it right, I won't be a squib much longer. I'll be a witch."

* * *

Oh and BTW I probably won't be updating much in the next er, two months? Yeah. Graduation, all this school stuff, my birthday, my grandmother being really sick, my grandparents visiting, plus I'll be gone late June, early July…… sorry 'bout that.. I really want to though. If you send me messages once in awhile though and try to convince me to update it might work:) Check out my profile, I've updated it. Oh and something else important...review? Please? Pretty pretty please? Mahalo! 


	18. There Goes My Life

**There Goes My Life – Kenny Chesney

* * *

**

"Alyssa?" Someone asked poking her.

"Neeeeeeehhhhhh," She groaned in response.

"Alyssa! Wake up! It's breakfast time!"

"Good for it. Sleep."

"Wake up! We're going to the ministry today!" Said the someone who she finally realized was Braden.

"Why are we going to the ministry?" asked George's voice right next to her ear, which resulted in her jumping in surprise. Then she remembered that they had fallen asleep talking.

"Something about me, I'm not sure," Braden replied.

"Oh, okay," George answered lifting Alyssa to a sitting position on the couch where they were laying next to each other. She put her head on his shoulder once he sat up too, with full intentions of going back to sleep.

"Let me handle waking her up," Alex said from the door. She walked over towards the other three.

"Hey Alyssa, you won't believe who my boyfriend is. Matt Knight."

"WHAT? As in Katie's brother?" Alyssa asked wide awake. "As in my old neighbor?"

"Yep," She answered, then smiled and looked at George and Braden and said, "See, I told you I could handle it."

"So wait, you're going to have to go back?" Alyssa asked put out.

"Nope, they moved to a London suburb, so I'll be fine."

"How depressing, I live close to Katie again and I can't even acknowledge her. Wow, sucks for them, they can't ride their dirt bikes anymore."

"Yeah, I know, it's all he talks about missing." Alex replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Hey! It's Dr. Bombay again!" Alyssa said as they walked into the part of the ministry that did adoptions. 

"Do you have the paperwork?" he asked from behind his small desk.

"No we're here for something else. You see Braden here was in WWW's when the orphanage was under attack. He was one of the dead listed, but obviously isn't dead." She answered pointing to Braden, who was sitting on top of George's shoulders.

"One of the orphans are alive?" Charles asked looking dumbstruck.

"No, he's a figment of your imagination. We thought we'd come to the ministry today to annoy you." Kaida said sarcastically.

"Kaida!" reprimanded Mrs. Weasley, who along with Lupin had come as a guard.

"Sorry, I blame my parents." She answered sheepishly.

"I will be right back," Charles said getting up and knocking on a door behind his desk and walking in after receiving a 'come in.'

"Anywho…." Alyssa said adjusting Braden's shirt.

"You got here on the thirteenth right? So we have ten days." George asked looking at Alyssa.

"Yep," She answered.

"What?" Kaida asked looking between the two of them as Charles came out from the room with a man who looked about 60 years old. The little hair he had from his receding hairline was gray. He looked about 6'5", fit, and professional in his dress robes.

"This is one of the orphans sir." Charles said gesturing towards Braden.

"He is indeed isn't he!" said the man looking quite surprised.

"I had invited him over to the store," said Alyssa looking at the man.

"Ok, well thank you for bringing him here, you can just put him down." Said the man looking at Braden curiously.

"Do you think he could stay with us?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"'Fraid not unless you're his legal guardian," answered the man now looking at Alyssa surprised. Alyssa looked at George with raised eyebrows. He shrugged and nodded.

"Ok then, we'd like to adopt him," Alyssa said gesturing to George.

"Are you two married?" the man asked trying to look at their left hands.

"No, not yet. We plan on doing it before the thirteenth." Replied George.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Mrs. Weasley burst out shrieking.

"Mum, calm down! We have to or Alyssa won't be able to stay in the Wizarding world!" George answered quickly, for once not looking scared of her wrath.

"YOU TWO HAVEN'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER FOR THREE MONTHS!" she shrieked again.

"You've only been going out for three days," Kaida added quietly.

"I've liked him since I was twelve." Alyssa said quietly also, not ever seeing Mrs. Weasley _this_ mad.

"They're both of age Molly," Lupin said speaking up suddenly.

"They're only nineteen!" Mrs. Weasley replied now in a less frightening shriek, turning on him.

"If I adopt him would I be able to stay in the Wizarding world with out getting married?" Alyssa asked Charles. He shook his head.

"What if we were in engaged?" George asked.

"We'll bend the rules this once." The man answered after a few moments of thinking, "But if you don't get married by the fourteenth; we'll have to come and take him and Ms. Potter or Ms. Walker. Which do you prefer?"

"Either is fine," Alyssa answered.

"Ok then, Charles, get the papers and then alert the Minister that one orphan is alive, Braden Medowes."

* * *

**Wow ok so I'm back! It's been a very stressful twoish months since I've updated. Which I'm very sorry I didn't do sooner! I really wanted to, but eh, there wasn't much I could do. Ok and also someone said that with all the characters I have it was getting confusing so hopefully I will have descriptions up of them on my website soon…. Well hope you liked this chapter, please review! It will help me to update faster! Oh and I'm thinking I need a beta, cause as we all can see I'm not that great at grammar and such. Anyone willing to volunteer (please email me)? There might be some requirements, I haven't decided yet….So I guess tell me why you want to be and should be? Hmm... that's good for now at least...**


	19. Band Of Gold

**Wow so that was the longest I've gone without updating! I'm so sorry! I promise that I will try my hardest to not let that happen again! I'm now a freshman in college so that's my excuse. Ok well here it is (finally) ch 19 Oh! and this is the first chapter I've ever typed up on my laptop! YAY! **

* * *

**Band of Gold - Freda Payne** (the best upbeat depressing love song around except possibly Achy Breaky Heart but that's another story) Oh and the song will be on my myspace if you want to hear it…and add me to your friends! I love talking to my readers!

* * *

"So could you two go to the store while I take care of some business that I need to attend to?" George asked as they all arrived back at Grimauld place.

"Would you consider it safe yet?" Lupin asked learily.

"Yes, it is just going to be putting stuff back on shelves."

"So are you my new mum and dad?" Braden asked suddenly, interrupting the conversation.

"Yes we are," Alyssa answered bending down to his level looking very happy.

"Is that okay?" George asked also bending down. Braden smiled and asked "What do I call you?"

"Whatever you want," George responded and Alyssa nodded.

"Okay," he answered not looking sure of what he was going to choose.

"Do you think he could stay with me? I'd like to get to know my first grandchild," Mrs. Weasley asked looking torn between furious and ecstatic.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Lupin.

"Of course not! You're for al intents and purpose his grandfather!" Mrs. Weasley answered as she grabbed Braden's hand who didn't seem to mind at all.

"That's true," Alyssa said nodding.

"You all are making me feel extremely old," Lupin answered but was smiling anyhow.

"Hey you're only 37 right? That's not _that_ old."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said in shock.

"It would probably be a good time for you to shut up and for her to fill me in on the details," Kaida said pointing at George, "Now Alyssa who are these bridesmaids?"

"Kaida will you be a bridesmaid?" asked Alyssa in a way that made her sound like a salesman.

"Yes why thanks for asking! Now weren't we going to the store?"

* * *

Once they got to the store, George and Alyssa told Fred and Kaida what was going on. It took Fred a couple of minutes to digest that his twin was getting married, but besides that there weren't any complications. 

Ginny and Ron ended up coming to help so Fred and George could go and take care of their "business" which Kaida was convinced had something to do with gold and a diamond (which she told Alyssa quietly smirking). The next two hours consisted of putting things back on their shelves while listening to the wireless. By the time the clock struck two o'clock they had finished and George and Fred had gotten back.

"I'm telling you! That's what they got!" Kaida said smiling and then started to sing, "_Hoping that soon you'd walk back though that door and love me like you tried before. Since you've been gone all that's left is a band of gold._"

Alyssa put her hand over Kaida's mouth before she could get out the word 'gold' since both Ron and Ginny were listening.

"Got what?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Alyssa answered, then grimacing as she took her hand away from Kaida's mouth quickly and whipping it on her robes.

"You don't taste good. Just thought you'd want to know," said Kaida.

"You are disgusting. I hope you get sick from all the germs on my hand!"

"You've been watching Monk too much. BUT as long as I'm better by the thirteenth it's all good right?" she answered teasingly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"For us to know," Alyssa answered still whipping her hands on her robes.

"And for you to find out tonight," George finished as he and Fred came down from their apartment upstairs.

"Dinner at six, tonight, at the Burrow non-optional." Said Fred.

"So can we open for a couple of hours then?" asked Kaida looking bored.

"Looks like it," Fred answered. Alyssa sighed. She was too tired to work. Oh well.

"We'll close at 5 so we'll be able to go and get ready before dinner," George said looking at Alyssa apprehensively

* * *

By the time the clock had chimed 4:30 Alyssa was barely staying awake and was afraid she had messed up the last twenty or so people's change. 

"Alyssa?"

"Not now George," She said bagged her customer's purchases and handed it to them.

"You know that picture you gave me?"

"Yes, hello, did you find everything you were looking for today at WWW's?" She asked as she herd the next customer walking up to the counter, but busy with the money drawer.

"ALYSSA? _You're_ Harry Potter's _sister_?" asked the customer astonished.

"Yep! Alyssa Walker legally, genetically Potter, and soon Weasley," she answered mumbling the part about Weasley.

"Alyssa!" George said again.

"What?" she snapped and looked at him.

"The person in the picture," He responded pointing to the customer. Alyssa turned her head toward them and gasped.

* * *

**Oh so who is it? Ok well it's not like It would be that hard for you to go and look back but still. So anywho please review and I'm still looking for a beta. Please and thank you!**


	20. It's A Small World

**Here you go! Here's the next chapter in somewhat good timing even!**

* * *

** It's A Small World - Disney….honestly who doesn't know this song?**

* * *

"I'VE THOUGHT YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR TWO YEARS!" screamed Katie Knight, Alyssa's former neighbor, as she launched herself over the counter and hugged Alyssa.

"KATIE!!" Alyssa yelled happily hugging her back. "Wait you're a witch?"

"Yeah! My mom is! So me and Matt are too!" She responded releasing her.

"Hey Alyssa long time no see," said Matt Knight putting all of his and his sisters items on the counter.

"Matt? Oh hey! You're dating Alex right?" asked Alyssa realizing who's boyfriend she was talking to.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" He asked looking very puzzled.

"Alex lives with me," She said smiling even more, "She knows about the magical community."

"She does?" he asked, jaw dropping, "Are you freakin' serious? I could've told her all this time and NOT hidden it?"

"This is why you had a parrot isn't it?" Alyssa asked suddenly, "A lot easier to explain than an owl?"

"Yup, what happened to you if you didn't die!" Katie asked looking Alyssa over.

"You remember Brad, Christine, and David?"

"Yeah…"

"That was Harry, Hermione, and Ron."

"Really? Cool!"

"You want me to get Ron?" asked George obviously very amused by what was happening.

"Yeah!"

"RONNIEKINS!" he bellowed and a very disgruntled looking Ron came over.

"Look it's Katie!" Alyssa said jumping up and down pointing to her.

"How-What-Why?" he sputtered.

"We're a little confused also," Matt said, then asked, "Is Alex here?"

"No she's at home with Braden," George answered.

"I thought your mom and Moony had him," Alyssa said looking at him.

"Nope, not anymore. Alex took him so Mum could cook dinner and Moony had to go do something else also."

"Who's Braden?" asked Katie, who by now had gotten back to the other side of the counter.

"The most adorable little five year old we adopted about six hours ago," Alyssa said pointing to George when she said 'we.'

"_You_ have a kid? You've never even _babysat_ before," Katie asked skeptically.

"I've had to grow up a lot lately."

"Would you two like to eat dinner with us tonight?" asked George.

"Sure!" Matt and Katie answered in unison.

"Do you have any idea how much we missed you as a neighbor? Mom's going to go ballistic when she hears!"

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley?" 

"Molly dear, call me Molly," She replied as she chopped up onions for their dinner.

"Okay. Mind if two more people join us?" Alyssa asked slightly awkwardly.

"No! Not at all, it'll be a bit of a squeeze though."

"Oh they won't mind I'm sure."

"We'll that will be just fine then. I'm assuming that you and George are telling everyone else tonight," she said letting go of the knife that kept chopping on it's own.

"Far as I know," Alyssa responding smiling back widely.

"I still think it's too soon for you two to be getting married, but if George is willing – he has his heart in the right place, and I couldn't think of a better choice of girl," she said looking almost at the point of tears from the happiness, then again it could have been the onions. She gave Alyssa a huge hug, then went back to chopping her onions.

"Hey Alyssa, who _are_ these mystery guests?" Alex asked as she came back into the kitchen from 'freshening up.'

"I can honestly say the last two people you'd expect besides a Death Eater or Voldiepoo," Alyssa answered grinning knowing that it was driving Alex nuts not knowing.

"Tell me!" Alex demanded jumping up and down like a toddler throwing a fit.

"Nope! You'll have to wait!" Alyssa sang tauntingly.

"You're cruel….very cruel!" she said shaking her head and reaching to open the door to the living room where everyone else was, but the door was quickly opened and Mr. Weasley rushed in with something in his hand and showed it to Mrs. Weasley.

"Did you know about this or is it true?" he demanded looking shocked, showing Mrs. Weasley what looked like the Daily Profit.

"Alyssa dear, you might want to see this," Mrs. Weasley said handing the paper to her.

"Rita Skeeter strikes again…."

**Please review. It makes me happy. And no song on myspace this time….can't find it sorry! lol**


	21. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Hey you guys sorry for the long wait again….this is definitely the last chapter to be out this year though so, enjoy it? Happy Holidays! Ha and yes I just did have to add Mary Poppins to this ha ha.

* * *

**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious** – **Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke

* * *

**

"Great…." Alyssa said sarcastically reading the headline as Alex walked over to her to read it too.

HARRY POTTER'S SISTER ADOPTS THE SOLE KNOWN SURVIVOR OF THE DIAGON ALLEY ORPHANAGE ATTACKS AND IS GETTING MARRIED TO ONE OF HER EMPLOYERS WHO SHE HAS ONLY BEEN DATING A DAY!

"That has to be the longest headline in journalism history," Alex said after reading it.

"Well at least it guarantees a shorter article, there can't be much left to tell after that." Alyssa replied rolling her eyes and throwing it in the trash bin.

"It's true?" Mr. Weasley asked, eyes wide.

"Yes dear, just not the one day part," Mrs. Weasley answered turning back to cutting up her onions.

"We were going to tell everyone tonight…." Alyssa said quietly not exactly sure about Mr. Weasley's reaction.

"What's going on? Fred asked walking in with George and Kaida.

"Oh nothing, just Rita Skeeter seems to have talked to the Ministry since we've been there," Alyssa answered sitting down at the kitchen table that had about twenty miss matched chairs around it. She folded her arms and put her head down on them.

"This whole staying up practically all night two nights in a row thing doesn't agree with me," she muttered.

"You need caffeine!" Alex exclaimed.

"Pepper up potion," Mr. Weasley said putting some in front of Alyssa.

"Now that's the ticket," She said lifting her head up and reaching for it, "Bless you Mr. Weasley." She drank all of it quickly.

"Wow, so I didn't know you two are planning on having 12 kids while living in Australia." Fred said reading the paper he had taken out of the trash bin.

"Yep, then we plan on buying a summer home in the middle of Death Valley." George answered sitting next to Alyssa, who had steam pouring out of her ears.

"It's nice there during spring. Me, Natalie, and Alex went there for Spring Break once." Responded Alyssa moving her hair out of the way of the steam.

"It's almost six, how are your guests arriving?" Mrs. Weasley asked while handing bowls of food to everyone to put on the table.

"Floo, so Alex better go in there, cause I want to see her reaction better." Alyssa responded smiling, pointing to the other room.

"Since when have you planned on buying my half of the business?" Fred asked George, frowning still reading the paper.

"There was a reason it was in the trash bin, trash digger," Kaida said snatching it away from him and throwing it away again. She then started pushing him and Alex towards the other room.

By the time everyone but Alyssa and Mrs. Weasley had left the room two people fell out of the fireplace.

"Hey you two! I'd like you to meet Mrs. Weasley," Alyssa said as soon as they had brushed themselves off and gesturing towards Mrs. Weasley who was washing her hands and drying them off quickly so she could shake hands.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is Katie and Matt Knight. Katie and Matt this is Mrs. Weasley. Katie and Matt were my neighbors in California **and** Matt is Alex's boyfriend."

"It's so nice to meet you! So you're a wizard?" Mrs. Weasley asked Matt shaking his hand, then Katie's.

"Yes, but Alex doesn't know that yet," he said smiling.

"Well that should be a pleasant surprise for her!"

"When are you going to tell us why you aren't dead!" Katie asked curiously and anxiously.

"When we're eating! First let's go surprise Alex." Alyssa answered looking out the door of the kitchen to make sure that Alex was preoccupied.

"She's even facing the other way, come on." Alyssa said pushing Matt and Katie into the other room. She and Mrs. Weasley followed them out. Matt walked over to Alex who was talking to George and tapped her on the shoulder while saying, "There's something I should tell you – I'm a wizard."

Alex turned around and it was plain to see she was extremely confused, happy, excited, furious, and astounded. After staring at him for a moment she responded "Well….that explains a lot."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Katie asked whispering in Alyssa's ear as Alex continued to stare at Matt.

"Oh he's just upset about something I have to do," Alyssa responded, looking at Harry who was sitting on the other side of the room. He was determinedly not looking at her, staring at the ceiling while Ron tried to ask him what was wrong.

"What do you have to…" She started to ask but trailed off, looking at the ground in front of Alyssa. Alyssa turned from Harry, to Katie, to where Katie was looking. She gasped, finding George on one knee. The Weasley's den went silent **_very_** quickly.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" George asked smiling as there were many more gasps issuing from the other occupants of the room, then some delayed reactions of "huh?"

"Dociousaliexpedisticfragicalirupus!" Alyssa responded also smiling and holding out her left hand.

"What?" George asked looking confused.

"It's what you said but backwards – in other words, yes." She answered and he put the ring on her finger, then stood up and kissed her.

"What's going on!" issued from the mouths of more than one person from around the room as Alyssa and George broke apart and Braden ran over and hugged their legs.

"I just asked her to marry me and she said yes," George responded as Alyssa picked up Braden.

"Whatever you just said **wasn't** English," Ginny responded looking skeptical.

"Actually it is, and it's from a movie. It's the name of a song." Alyssa answered.

"What kind of a song is _that_?" Ron asked.

"It is from a musical. A man explains how he said it to his girlfriend and now his girlfriend is his wife." Hermione answered frowning slightly at the two of them.

"Why are you two getting married after you've only been going out, what? Four days now?" asked Bill with Fleur next to him playing with his hair.

"If they don't get married by the fourteenth, Alyssa will be kicked out of the wizarding world. Apparently if you stay here for more than three months it is illegal if you have not been accepted into a wizarding school or can't prove you're related to someone magical," Remus said smiling almost sadly at Alyssa, George, and Braden.

"Wait, you've been dead for two years though," Matt said confused.

"I'll explain later," Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Dinner's ready. Once we're done with that it's off to bed with all of you so we can start planning the wedding in the morning!" Mrs. Weasley said throwing up her hands.

* * *

**Please Review! Melemalikimaka! (Merry Christmas in Hawaiian) :)  
**


	22. Live for Today

**Live for Today – The Grass Roots**

* * *

Alyssa woke up suddenly when she heard someone enter her, Alex, and Kaida's room. She had been sleeping lightly due to too many things on her mind. She turned over and saw Harry walking as quietly over to her as he could. 

"What in the world are you doing in here? It's freakin' 2:30 in the morning?" She whispered as he grew closer.

"We need to talk." He whispered back. She rolled her eyes and picked up her clock and pointed at it.

"I know, it's important."

Alyssa sighed and pulled the covers off of herself. Once she got up she put a robe on and slippers. He was waiting in the hall for her and started walking down the stairs.

"Where are we going to talk?" she asked.

"Kitchen."

She noticed as they walked in the kitchen that there was already a pot of tea on the stove.

"Sit." He said as he poured her a cup of tea. He then started pacing as she drank her tea.

"So are you going to put a hole in the floor or tell me why in the world you decided to wake me up at 2:30 in the bloody morning? Not that it really matters anyway since I was barely asleep. Seriously, I'm even talking in complete sentences. That's no fun," Alyssa raised an eyebrow since he didn't even smile at her joke, but just stopped and stared her down. After about ten seconds of this she motioned with her left hand for him to go on. Her engagement ring caught the light and his attention and he glared at it. He put his hands on the table in front of her and leaned down to her level.

You're only seventeen. You're too young to get married." Harry said finally speaking.

"Technically almost twenty." She replied glaring back, not at all liking where this conversation was going. She wasn't surprised that they were having it though. Harry had hardly talked to her since Alex had gotten back.

"You skipped two years of your life!" He said very loudly, almost shouting.

"Well I hope you put a silencing harm on the room. Okay, then what about it was October when I left and it was September when I got here? So actually I'm about 18! Either way I'm pretty much an adult in either the muggle or wizarding world." She replied extremely calm compared to how she felt.

Harry cursed under his breath then muttered '_silencio_' pointing his wand at the door.

"How do you know you're ready? You've only been dating for _three_ days?" He asked now shouting.

"Gee I don't know Harry, how do you know you're ready to take on the idiot that's slowly taking over the world? You're only 17! You don't have a choice! Neither do I! I have a _kid_ now and if I don't get married in the next nine days I have to go back to California, give up Braden, George, and wait for someone to kill me! We both know there is no way that you will kill Voldiepoo in the next nine days, so we're both screwed if you want to put it that way!" She yelled back loosing her calm.

"How do you know you can trust George?" He asked sneering at Alyssa who responded with the same look on her face and tone of voice.

"How can you trust Ron then? George is just outside the door, why don't you just ask him?"

Harry stormed over to the door and threw it open to find George frozen with an extendable ear.

"You're really creepy with your hearing sometimes Alyssa, you know that?" George asked before Harry grabbed his arm and forced him in the kitchen and into the chair next to Alyssa.

"How do you know he's in this for the long run?" Harry asked glaring at George.

"**HEY**! I might be a joker but I'm **NOT** a player!" George yelled standing up quickly, knocking over his chair in the process.

"I can't believe you just asked that! You've practically lived with him for the last _six_ years!" She yelled also standing up.

"Well you _are_ getting married. It is an essential thing to know!" Harry replied apparently ignoring the part about living with George.

"Um," Alyssa said getting up, rubbing her temples, and starting to pace exactly like Harry had been doing minutes before, "Do you really think we would be stupid enough not to have talked stuff like that over? Heck, he hasn't even had a girlfriend before he met me!"

George gave her a look that plainly said 'Why did you have to mention that?'

"Sorry." She muttered as she stopped pacing.

"You haven't had a boyfriend before either!" Harry yelled back at her. She looked down and stared at her feet.

"You have?" Harry asked incredulously forgetting to yell.

"It's a long story and I'm not getting into it with you right now!" She yelled back madder than she had been through out the whole fight and wiping away tears that had started to fall.

"You have your whole life ahead of you Alyssa!" Harry responded throwing up his hands exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Nothing like a wedding to screw up a family." She walked around to the other side of the table, put her hands on Harry's shoulders, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Harry – live for today, you never know what tomorrow might bring. Hey and think of it this way, if you married Ginny I'd be your sister and your sister-in-law. Now how crazy would that be? Plus I _really_ like this ring."

"That was random." George said trying not to laugh. Alyssa turned around and glared at him then turned back to Harry. He looked down at his feet, sighed, and then looked back up at her.

"Where are you going to live?"

"Erm….here by any chance?" She asked smiling?

"Okay… I'm sorry." He replied looking at her and then George.

"It's okay," George replied smiling, "I'd be acting worse probably if Ginny was getting married."

Alyssa hugged Harry. Once she released him he looked at her and asked, "Do we need to know something about this other boyfriend or something?"

"I – I can't talk about it yet." She replied, eyes starting to water again.

"Alyssa?" George asked hesitantly. She turned around quickly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing you have to worry about. You don't have competition or anything. I promise to tell you both sometime, but my emotions are too crazy at the moment to relive it."

"Okay," George walked up to her, wiped away her tears, and then hugged her gently.

"Alyssa? George?" Asked a tiny voice from the door. Braden was standing there with tears running down his face too, and a small stuffed animal hanging out of his hand that had been Alyssa's.

"Aw, come here sweetie," Alyssa said as George released her, she bent down to Braden's level, and opened up her arms for him. He ran over and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" George asked getting down on his knees next to the two.

"I – I – I had a ba – bad dream," He stuttered out between sobs.

Harry watched as Alyssa and George took care of Braden. He smiled slightly noticing how well they were doing at parenting. He didn't like the fact that all of this was happening so fast, but he realized that they would be just fine.

**I'm ****SO sorry it took me about 10 months to update! I had some life changes that basically made me not want to write anymore. I'm back now though! I promise to do my best not to leave you for that long again! I have two new stories out too since I've last updated this one too. You should check them out. :)**


	23. Makes Me Wonder

**Makes Me Wonder –Maroon 5**

* * *

Kaida looked up at the door as she heard it close. She rolled her eyes recognizing the person, and went back to what she had been doing.

"Go away Lynd." She said silently hoping that Fred wouldn't come in the empty part of the store, well besides her and Lynd it was empty.

"You know it's dangerous to be in a store alone without someone magical to protect you." Lynd, tall, dark, and handsome said walking slowly towards the counter Kaida stood behind.

"What do you want?" She asked menacingly.

"Your brother mentioned that you keep writing him trying to meet him somewhere." Lynd responded putting his elbows down on the counter in front of her and staring at her smirking.

"Yes I have," She responded, freezing up and quickly thinking of something to hide the fact that he had unnerved her, "What, did the other Death Eaters send you here to annoy me because you were annoying them too much Lynd?"

"Aw it hurts me babe when you call me by my last name. We have such a history Kaida Malfoy."

"First of all it's Kaida _Kellen_, and second me telling my father when I was _five_ that I liked you and you kissing my cheek because of it isn't much of a history." She responded darkly.

"Aw, but babe, I've loved you ever since, plus I could help you get what you want from your brother if you do a little for us."

Kaida seriously contemplated what he had just proposed. She really needed that from her brother, but working with the Death Eaters? Then again knowing Lynd, who knew what he meant by 'do a little for us.'

"First of all_Dominic_, you were eight at the time and you don't know what I want from Draco. There are only two other people in this world that know that."

"Well enlighten me, I love learning. I will do the Unbreakable Vow if you are willing." He said smiling in a curious way.

"Fine." Kaida responded pouting.

* * *

"Hey Alex and Katie." George said coming in the back door of the Burrow.

"Hey," the two girls replied. They were both sitting at the kitchen table with huge stacks of magazines, fabric samples, and pictures.

"Wow, what is all of this for?" George asked sitting down at the table.

"The beginning of your wedding plans Smart One." Replied Alex flipping a page of what George now realized was a wedding magazine.

"How much is this going to cost me?" He asked alarmed.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Harry's loaded." Katie responded looking up.

"Oh, ok." He replied awkwardly. " Alex I came to ask you something, but you need to promise you won't tell Alyssa." George responded looking serious, which was strange all to itself.

"What?" Alex asked looking worried. "You're not going to bail or something are you? Because seriously, you won't see tomorrow if so."

"No! Nothing like that, it's just that Alyssa said something about another boyfriend and she started crying. Harry and I are really worried now about her."

Alex bit her lip and looked at him sympathetically.

"Well I'm not too sure I should be the one to tell you that." She answered hesitantly.

"She said she would tell us and that she wasn't ready yet. We're just really worried and Harry can't exactly handle much more stress right now obviously. Plus he, Ron, and Hermione are leaving immediately after the wedding."

Alex and Katie exchanged a worried look.

"George it is something she most likely will never be able to get over," Alex started then hesitated again trying to figure out what to say next.

"But it won't harm your relationship with her." Katie finished.

"Just don't take her to any plays." Alex said smiling sadly at George.

"Not like you'd be able to anyway with the war anyhow." Muttered Katie causing the three of them to share a sad laugh.

After Mrs. Weasley had fed George, Katie, and Alex dinner, Katie went home, and Alex, along with George went back to Grimauld Place. They found Hermione, Alyssa, and Kaida pouring over a ton of books.

"Whatch'ya doin'? Alex asked noticing that none of them had noticed that she and George had come in.

"Reading," Mumbled Alyssa.

"Oh so that's what you call it?" Asked George.

"Uh huh," Alyssa responded still completely engrossed in her book.

"Wow that must be extremely interesting. I'm going to go play with Braden then," George responded laughing a little as he left the kitchen.

"No pranks!" Alyssa yelled after him, finally looking up from her book. She found Alex sitting across from her giving her a very dirty look.

"What?" She asked as Kaida put a book mark in her book, and Hermione put her book upside down while open.

"You need to tell him and Harry about Roy." She responded, crossing her arms.

"I know…. It's just so hard." She responded sighing and looking down at her hands.

"I promised not to say this, but George came and asked me about Roy earlier because he and Harry are so worried about you."

"What are you talking about? Who's Roy?" Asked Hermione.

"Roy Dinning was Alyssa's first boyfriend." Alex answered still giving Alyssa a dirty look, just not as harsh.

"What! You told me that George was!" Kaida exclaimed looking very hurt that she had lied to her.

"Roy was only my boyfriend for about three seconds before he broke up with me." Alyssa responded, tearing up, and still staring at her hands. Alex had completely lost her dirty look, and was now looking at her sympathetically before turning to Hermione. . "Do you have one of those bowl things?"

"Eh?" Kaida responded, confused.

"A pensive? Yes, we have one."

"Good, we're going need it." Alex responded walking over to the now steadily crying Alyssa and hugging her.

* * *

"Okay!" Alex yelled as she kicked open the door to Ron and Harry's room, successfully scarring Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George, who were all talking.

"Alyssa is ready to tell you now." She said standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Alyssa stood behind her in the hall with her arms crossed over her stomach and staring at the ground intently. Her hair was down and framing her face in a rather depressing way

"Are you sure?" Harry asked looking at his sister worried.

"No, I really doubt that she'll ever be ready to tell you, but you two need to know if you're both this worried." She replied now ushering the two of them out of the room.

"Can we hear?" Ron asked earning a smack from both Ginny and Alex.

"Ow!"

"Can't you tell that this is private?" Ginny asked.

"Oh." Ron responded as Fred shook his head at his two siblings.

Alex, Alyssa, Harry, and George all walked down to the kitchen. George grabbed Alyssa's hand and squeezed. She smiled up at him thankfully.

"We are doing this with the petsive thing so she doesn't actually have to tell you." Alex announced once they were all in the kitchen.

"Pensive." Hermione corrected. "We already took the memory so you can go whenever you want."

George, Kaida, and Harry all started walking towards the pensive.

* * *

**So this chapter was a lot longer at first…as in twice as long, but then I decided that I really didn't feel like typing up almost 8 pages of my own handwriting for one chapter when it's usually just about 3 pages, so you'll get the other half of it later! A bag of popcorn to anyone who guesses what happened with Alyssa and Roy!**


	24. Last Kiss

**Wow it took me awhile to get this out! Mostly because I started yet another story instead of updating this one and I did a hp one shot. So thank you to all of the few people still reading out there!**

* * *

**Last Kiss –****Wednesday

* * *

**

"Wait!" Alyssa said suddenly. "I want to go too."

"Uh…why?" Alex asked looking extremely confused.

"I don't know, I just need to I guess."

"You're weird Alyssa." Alex said shaking her head.

"I know, let's get this over with then, shall we?" Alyssa asked. The other three nodded. Harry and Kaida went in first while Alyssa attempted to prepare herself to wittiness what still gave her nightmares.

"You ready?" George asked grabbing her hand and rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"Yeah." She said sighing as they both stepped up to the pensive and dived in.

"Well this is cramped." Kaida said as George and Alyssa landed next to her inside of the small backseat of a Ford Mustang.

"Just a tad." George replied as he pulled Alyssa onto his lap so Harry and Kaida could have more room.

"I'd like you to know that I've always liked you more than I ever did Roy." Alyssa whispered in George's ear as someone opened the passenger's side door to the car.

"Thank you Roy," said a slightly younger looking Alyssa as she got in the car. She was dressed in a black and red, short, half way formal dress, with black leather boots going up to her knees.

"You're very welcome." Came the reply as Roy closed the door for her. A few seconds later he opened the drivers door and got in himself. He was exactly what you would consider tall, dark, and handsome. It made him look even better at the moment since he was wearing a suit and tie.

Alyssa buried her face in George's shoulder. Listening was a lot easier than listening and watching.

"How did you find out that I liked the Phantom of the Opera?" Pensive Alyssa asked, smiling at Roy as he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh, I have my secrets." He said while putting a CD in the stereo.

"Well, either way this has been one of the best musicals I've been to, along with one of the best nights I've ever had. Thank you so much." Pensive Alyssa replied as the CD started to play "Think of Me."

"You are very welcome. I've had a wonderful time too." Roy responded putting his hand on her knee.

George put his arm around Alyssa, feeling rather jealous.

"So I've got another question," Pensive Alyssa stated as they made their way out of the city and onto the highway. "Did you even like the play? You seemed to be looking at me a lot more than what was going on, on the stage."

Roy smirked, then looked at her a lot longer than he should have while driving 65 miles per hour down a highway, even if it was practically deserted.

"Alyssa I was wondering if you would like to be my – "

"Roy! **CAR**!" Pensive Alyssa screamed since Roy had drifted into the other lane. Suddenly, Kaida, Harry, George, and Alyssa found themselves standing along side the road as they watched the Mustang swerve out of the way. Unfortunately, Roy had over corrected causing the car to flip multiple times. Alyssa started crying at this point, face buried once again in George's shoulder. He hugged her even tighter, still watching. Kaida had grabbed onto Harry's arm, and was starting to cut of circulation, but he didn't even notice.

After rolling a few times, the car was now upside down, about twenty feet away from them.

"Thank goodness I know you got out of this alive or I'd be completely freaking out right now." Kaida said while Harry silently agreed by nodding.

A minute or two later, Pensive Alyssa was climbing out of her broken window very slowly. She stood up quickly, but ended up falling back down right away. She put her hand up to her head. Kaida gasped when she pulled it back and it was covered in blood, only noticeable by the moonlight.

Pensive Alyssa stared at it for a few seconds before muttering "Oh no."

"Alyssa…" Came a faint voice from the other side of the car. Pensive Alyssa followed it as quickly as she could, trying to hear the voice over the somehow, still playing cd.

"Roy? Roy!?" She shouted s she spotted him on the ground with the car on top of his body from the stomach down. She knelt down next to him carefully, trying not to hurt herself anymore.

"Alyssa...make the…pain…stop." Roy groaned.

"Stay awake and I promise everything will be alright!" Pensive Alyssa responded desperately. George and Harry looked at each other, extremely worried about Alyssa now. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Kaida tapped George on the shoulder and held her arms out.

"I think you need to see this more than I do." She said. George nodded faintly, kissing the top of Alyssa's head and then transferring her to Kaida's arms. Kaida hugged her tightly, tears of her own starting to fall.

Pensive Alyssa looked up and toward the highway. George and Harry noticed headlights coming towards them on the highway that was now about fifty feet away. Pensive Alyssa grabbed a stick and used it as a cane to get back to the highway.

"I'll be right back with help." She said to Roy. She stumbled toward the road, Harry and George having difficulties trying not to help her. She waved down the car and it pulled up right next to her with the window rolled down.

"Help! He's under the car!" Alyssa explained desperately.

"Alyssa? You're bleeding."

"He's dying! He's dying!" Alyssa responded hysterically, not caring how she was, and not even noticing that she knew the driver.

"Who? What happened?"

"Car flipped, he's under the car!" Alyssa practically screamed, finally noticing who was in the car.

The current Alyssa had stopped crying and had torn herself from Kaida's grip.

"I hate her." She growled, starting to walk towards her pensive self and the stopped car.

"Who? Yourself?" Kaida asked, very confused.

"HE'S DYING SEPTEMBER! ROY IS DYING!" Pensive Alyssa was screaming, to where the real Alyssa and Kaida could hear it from fifty feet away.

"Well that explains too much," Kaida said sighing, putting her head in her hands. "I hate my family." She muttered shaking her head.

"Oh, I don't like Roy." September replied as if she was talking about a piece of clothing she was trying on and decided that it wasn't to her taste. Pensive Alyssa lunged towards September's cell phone through the open window, but ended up missing and falling back to the ground.

"Loser." September said laughing and pulling away quickly. Pensive Alyssa watched the fading taillights of September's car. Slowly she got up and went back to Roy since there were no other cars in in sight for miles. George and Harry followed, not really wanting to know how this ended.

"I'm getting the impression that we shouldn't have ever asked about this." Harry muttered to George.

"No kidding." George replied, sighing, watching Pensive Alyssa struggling to get back to Roy. Both he and Harry turned back to the real Alyssa, who was once again crying with Kaida consoling her.

"Roy?" Pensive Alyssa asked, looking close to tears.

"Alyssa?" He asked, having issues keeping his eyes open.

"I'm right here, I don't plan on leaving you, don't worry." She replied, moving even closer to him.

"Did you get help?" Roy asked wincing as he very slowly moved his head to look at her.

"Y-y-yes." She stuttered, not being able to hold back the tears any longer or being able to tell him that no one was on the way. It sounded rather eerie with two Alyssa's crying George thought.

"Don't…cry." He said softly.

"I'm sorry." She said hurriedly wiping away the tears.

"Come closer," He said and she moved close enough where she could put his head on her lap, and did so extremely gently.

"I…never….got to…finish… my question…did…I?" Roy asked looking up at her adoringly.

"No." She replied obviously trying extremely hard not to cry again. Roy smiled up at her.

"Will…you be…my… girl…friend?" He asked getting weaker and weaker as the seconds went by.

"Yes Roy." She replied crying again.

"Good…Now I'm…break….ing… up with ….you. …I… want….you….to be… happy…after I'm….gone….which….apparently…is…n't…going …to be….lo…ng." He said looking as if saying that hurt him more than the car that was on top of him.

"Roy?" Pensive Alyssa cried hesitantly as the real Alyssa cried even harder, walking towards George, who held her tight rubbing her back as Harry held her hand.

"Think of me…think…of …me…..fondly." Roy responded while Pensive Alyssa made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a whimper.

"So you did listen to part of it?" She asked smiling sadly.

"Yes………in….the…car." He responded very quietly. He then, with what looked like a ton of effort, raised a arm and touched her cheek gently with his hand.

"You will….meet…..the right…guy…for……..you….soon…" Roy Dinning said as his arm dropped and he breathed his last.

George looked down at the girl in his arms as she looked up at him and their eyes met knowing that Roy was right. Somehow, this seemed to make the pressure of their rushed relationship seem to disappear. Alyssa buried her face in his chest as he kissed the top of her head and whispered "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Ok so yes, the end is rather corny, but I couldn't come up with a better one. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, I have no excuse. **


End file.
